Descubriendo
by CharlotteChiba
Summary: Una imposición. Él un hombre de negocios, ella una chica que lo tenía todo excepto lo que más deseaba, tal vez encontrarían lo que buscaban estando juntos o tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Serena Tsukino se encontraba en una habitación de hospital en Tokio contemplando como la vida de su padre se extinguía poco a poco.

Ella nunca había tenido un hogar siempre se encontraba en internados alrededor de Europa y su padre siempre lejos de ella atendiendo sus negocios. Su madre falleció cuando ella tenia 4 años y desde entonces su padre le busco las mejores escuelas pero siempre lejos de él. A sus 25 años entendía en cierto modo la reacción de su padre, no lo hacia por que no la quisiera sino por que se preocupaba por ella y el fuerte de Kenji Tsukino eran los negocios no cuidar niños.

Serena se sentía destrozada de ver como la única familia que tenía estaba siendo arrancada de sus manos, su padre había sufrido un infarto en uno de sus viajes a Tokio y en cuanto le avisaron ella fue a su lado. Los doctores no le daban esperanza ya que su corazón había sufrido un daño muy severo y debido a su edad una operación era muy riesgosa.

_- __Serena._

_- Papá no te esfuerces no es necesario que hables._

_- Claro que lo es hija, tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_- Tranquilo papá puede esperar._

_- No, no puede espera así que escucha. Me preocupa dejarte sola, pero hace tiempo encontré al hombre que en mi opinión es perfecto para ti su nombre es Darien Shields seguro has escuchado hablar de él._

_- Si se a quien te refieres._

_- Yo sabía desde hace mucho que estaba enfermo y hable con él al respecto, él se encargara de mis empresas y negocios y además cuidara de ti. Tal vez en este momento lo que te voy a decir te parezca una locura pero créeme yo no hago nada si no estoy seguro de que es lo correcto._

_- A que te refieres papá._

_- Que conocerás a Darien Shields y si los dos están de acuerdo se casaran así no solo mis negocios sino tú también quedaran en buenas manos._

_- ¡Papá!_ Exclamo Serena demasiado asustada, como era posible que su papá le hiciera algo semejante. Esto era el mundo moderno la gente ya no arreglaba los matrimonios de sus hijos, que estaba pensando su padre cuando lo decidió.

_- Mi niña se que es difícil de entender, pero créeme es la mejor opción y estoy seguro de que algún día me darás la razón. Darien es un buen hombre y estoy seguro que será un excelente esposo y padre.__ Además por fin regresaras a casa, estarás en Londres de nuevo._

La rubia respiro profundo tratando de asimilar la noticia que acababa de recibir.

N/A:

Hola.

Pues al fin me llego la inspiración y he comenzado esta nueva historia para Sailor Moon. Díganme que piensan es muy importante para mi conocer su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Serena se encontraba en la cafetería del hospital, tenía un taza de café entre sus manos aunque para ella el café no fuera su bebida preferida en esos momentos sentir el calor de la taza entre sus manos era un gran consuelo.

Había perdido a su única familia y se encontraba en un país extranjero, sabía que debía que hacer un montón de trámites y encargarse de que su padre regresara a Londres pero no tenía ni idea por dónde empezar.

Y así fue como la encontró Darien Shields, con la taza de café entre sus manos y con la mirada perdida sobre las luces de la ciudad de Tokio.

_Serena Tsukino._

La rubia se giró para ver quien la llamaba y su mirada encontró a un hombre alto de pelo negro, usaba un traje y corbata negros con camisa blanca su sola presencia imponía.

_Soy yo._

Claro que él sabía que era ella, una mujer así raras veces se encontraba en este mundo parecía un ángel, un ángel asustado se dijo. Se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.

_Soy Darien Shields, tal vez su padre me haya mencionado._ Tomo la pequeña mano entre la suya y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

_Si me hablo de usted, disculpe no quiero sonar grosera pero que hace usted aquí._

_No se preocupe entiendo que le parezca extraño, su padre sabía desde hace tiempo que su salud estaba mal y me dejo a cargo de sus negocios y lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que me ha brindo su entera confianza es asegurarme de que su cuerpo descanse en su país de origen y ver que su tesoro más preciado este a salvo. La verdad es señorita Tsukino que lamento su mucho su perdida, Kenji no solo era un gran rival en los negocios sino que también era un gran amigo y un excelente mentor._

_Gracias._ Murmuro Serena luchando por que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

_Si me permite me tome el atrevimiento de reservarle una habitación en el mismo hotel donde me encuentro yo, por lo que tengo entendido ha pasado los últimos días en el hospital y necesita descansar._

_Pero…_ Serena dudo no estaba segura si debía dejar el hospital o no.

_No se preocupe yo me haré cargo de todo, vaya a descansar. Yo creo que máximo en tres días estaremos de regreso en Londres. Uno de asistentes la llevara. Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantar._

_Gracias._ De verdad agradecía tener quien la pudiera ayudar, sintió la mano de Darien en su codo para ayudarla a levantar y la llevo fuera de la cafetería donde un joven rubio los esperaba.

_James lleva a la señorita al hotel, ya sabes que debes hacer. _

_Claro señor Shields._

Darien vio como la rubia se alejaba en compañía de su chofer. Le esperaba un largo día pensó, pero nada comparado con lo que había sufrido Serena, el perder a tu familia debía ser espantoso y se consideró afortunado por tener a sus padres aún a su lado.

Cuando llego al su habitación Serena se tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar, lloro como nunca lo había hecho. Se había quedado sola en este mundo, no tenía más familia y su única amiga estaba en alguna parte de África brindando su ayuda como médico. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaban los negocios de su padre y sabía que a partir de ahora serian su responsabilidad pero lo suyo eran las letras no los números, era editora y nunca se había interesado por los negocios de su padre.

Lloro y lloro hasta que el sueño la venció, Soñó con sus padres, cuando ella era pequeña y su madre aún vivía, soñó con los viajes que había compartido con su padre, soñó con un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos azul profundo.

_Serena mi niña mi pequeña niña, no te preocupes todo estará bien._ Le decía su madre mientras la abrazaba, como le gustaría que su madre estuviera allí con ella.

La rubia despertó por que escucho que tocaban su puerta, se levantó y fue a abrir. Se encontró con el joven rubio que la había llevado al hotel.

_Señorita Tsukino, el señor Shields pregunta si lo puedo acompañar a comer que la espera dentro de una hora en la terraza del hotel._

_Si dígale que lo acompañare, gracias._

Al cerrar la puerta la rubia fue en busca de su reloj y se dio cuenta que había dormido más de medio día iban a ser las 3 de la tarde así que decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse para acompañar a Darien Shields a comer pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa.

De nuevo escucho que tocaban a su puerta y fue e abrir.

_Disculpe señorita lo olvide._ Dijo el joven rubio quien llevaba su maleta y algunas bolsas más. _El señor Shields se tomó la libertad de comprar algo de ropa para usted espero no se moleste._

_Gracias, James._ Dijo la rubia recordando el nombre del joven, el cual se retiró y Serena se fue directo al baño y se miró en el espejo estaba hecha un desastre tenía los ojos hinchados y se notaba el cansancio en su rostro, se fue a dar un baño para reanimarse y alistarse para comer.

Su mente daba vueltas, si su padre confiaba en Darien Shields ella también podía hacerlo, aunque estaba segura de que debía buscar la asesoría de Artemis el abogado de toda la vida de su padre no quería que le jugaran una mala pasada y perder todo lo que a su padre le había costado tanto trabajo construir, tal vez ella no era experta en negocios pero se lo debía a su padre. Además tenía curiosidad por saber si Darien le mencionaría algo acerca del acuerdo matrimonial que su padre le había revelado antes de morir.

Al llegar a la terraza uno de los meseros la guio a la mesa donde se encontraba Darien, usaba una playera polo negra y se veía muy guapo pensó Serena. Al verla llegar él se levantó y le ayudo a sentarse, se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro sin mangas y su cabellos iba recogido en una coleta.

_Espero que hayas descansado._

_Sí, gracias. Dormí demasiado._

_Es normal en una situación como está, has estado muy estresada._

_Me tome la libertad de ordenar espero no te moleste. Ya sé que estamos en Japón pero la lasaña que preparan en este hotel es muy buena._

_Este bien, solo espero que los postres sean igual de buenos._

_Pues yo no soy mucho de comer postres pero hoy averiguaremos si son buenos o no._

Comieron en silencio y disfrutando de la vista, desde ahí se podía ver la torre de Tokio. Serena sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de Darien sobre ella. Al terminar de comer Darien llamo a un mesero.

_Disculpa, ¿qué postres tienen? _

El mesero con su mejor sonrisa respondió_. Tenemos tarta de manzana, helado de vainilla, fresa y chocolate; pero yo les recomiendo el brownie de chocolate esta delicioso._

Darien noto como a Serena se le ilumino la mirada era la primera vez que notaba cierta alegría en su rosto.

_¿Qué se te antoja?_

_El brownie por favor y té de jazmín, por favor. Pidió la rubia._

_¿Qué desea ordenar el señor?_

_Para mí una taza de café americano está bien. Gracias._

_Él mesero se retiró y Darien observo a la rubia._

_Debemos hablar, no sé qué tanto te haya contado tu padre acerca de mí._ Era de las pocas veces en la vida de Darien Chiba que se encontraba realmente nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Serena ante el _trato que había hecho con su padre._

_Mi padre me conto que tú te estás haciendo cargo de sus negocio y que si ambos estamos de acuerdo nos casaremos. _Ella fue directo al grano sabía que no había por que darle vueltas al asunto cuando era algo que al parecer su padre ya había decidido.

_Si para ti parece una locura yo lo entenderé de hecho cuando Kenji me lo propuso también lo pensé así que quiero que sepas que nos casemos o no yo me hare cargo de los negocios de tu padre, hasta que tu decidas que debe de ser así, si encuentras alguien que sea más apto que yo dejare el puesto libre._

_Encontrar a alguien más apto que Darien Shields para manejar los negocios de mi padre me parece imposible. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Tal vez no sea un as del mundo de los negocios pero tú eres el empresario más afamado de Londres que digo Londres, de Europa no solo por los negocios que has logrado ni por el dinero que has ganado sino porque todo lo has conseguido siendo muy joven._

_Vaya me alaga que sepas algo de mí._ Dijo el pelinegro sorprendió de que ella tuviera esas referencias acerca de él y ella se sonrojo cosa que a él le encanto.

_Te propongo el siguiente trato comenzaremos a salir, a conocernos y como lo mencionaste si al cabo de 6 meses los dos estamos de acuerdo nos comprometeremos y nos casaremos. Tú tendrás todas las comodidades que te brindaba tu padre eso no cambiara, serás la accionista mayoritaria de las empresas de tu padre y yo tendré un porcentaje menor y me hare cargo de ellas; aunque debes volver a Londres espero eso no te genere algún inconveniente._

_Volver a Londres, por mí está bien. Dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa._

_La casa se tu padre estará lista a tu regreso._

_No, esa casa es muy grande para una sola persona. Preferiría el apartamento que tenía mi madre en Kensington. _

_Está bien, veré que esté listo a tu regreso. Volaremos de regreso a Londres mañana por la noche, ya todo está listo para el funeral de tu padre._

_Gracias por hacerte cargo de todo._

Pues a partir de ahora así sería, Darien se encargaría de los negocios y ella era uno más de ellos. Claro que él era considerado con ella pero eso no quitaba que la viera como un negocio más.

El postre llego y Serena dejo que el dulce invadiera sus sentidos olvidándose por un momento del mundo.

N/A:

Me da mucho gusto que esta historia haya tenido tan buen recibimiento, espero que el primer capítulo sea de su agrado. Déjenme saber que piensan para mí es muy importante y me alegra mucho leer sus reviews, cualquier duda o sugerencia son bienvenidas.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta historia sea de su agrado. Así que dejen su reviews para animar a esta autora a continuar escribiendo jejeje.

Como pudieron darse cuenta por ahora Darien se ha portado muy amable y atento pero ¿creen que segura siendo así?

TrisChiba


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Era viernes por la mañana y Serena se encontraba en su oficina revisando un manuscrito que le acababa de llegar, ya había pasado un mes desde el funeral de su padre y esa fue la última vez que vio a Darien. Afortunadamente la empresa para la que editorial para la que trabajaba tenia oficinas en Londres y la transfirieron si problema, el departamento que perteneció a su madre era perfecto se había encargado de amueblarlo y ya estaba más que instalada.

_Serena_. La llamo Molly desde la puerta de su oficina, parecía algo nerviosa.

_¿Qué sucede Molly? Pasa._ La pelirroja entro en la oficina dejando entreabierta a puerta.

Es que hay un hombre allá afuera que te busca pero no me quiere decir su nombre y…

Es ese momento la rubia se levanto de su silla y entonces fue cuando o escucho.

_Serena_. Un potente voz pronuncio su nombre y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, Molly por su parte pego un pequeño brinco debido al susto. Darien Shields había entrado en su oficina con ese aire de autoridad que lo caracterizaba.

_Está bien Molly yo atiendo al señor._ La chica la miro dudosa pero ella le sonrió para que no se preocupara.

_Si necesitas algo llámame._ Le dijo Molly a la rubia ya que no estaba muy segura de dejarla sola con aquel hombre.

_¿Acostumbras llegar así a la oficina de los demás?_

_No, solo a la tuya._ Respondió burlón.

_Dime a que debo el honor de tu visita._

_Vine para invitarte a cenar._

¿A cenar?

_Claro debemos hablar acerca de nuestro trato para ponerlo en marcha lo antes posible._

_Pues habla soy toda oídos._ La rubia se sentó y le indico con la mano la silla para que el tomara asiento pero el negó con la cabeza.

_Pasare por ti a las 8 y entonces hablaremos._

_Y que te hace pensar que estoy disponible._

_Paso por ti a las 8._ Le dio la espalda y salió de su oficina sin esperar su respuesta.

Serena se hundió en su silla, ¿qué diablos significaba lo antes posible? Había habla con Artemis el abogado de su padre y él le había asegurado que no tenía de que preocuparse, que los negocios de su padre estaban en buenas manos y al parecer Artemis no tenía ni idea del acuerdo matrimonial porque aunque ella espero a que fuera él quien sacara el tema nunca lo hizo así que ella prefirió no preguntar.

S&D

Eran cinco minutos antes de las ocho y la rubia se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación, como él no le había mencionado a dónde irían opto por usar unos jeans entubados, una playera blanca, un saco y unos stilettos negros. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y uso el maquillaje muy ligero como siempre solía hacerlo.

A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre, algo nerviosa presiono el botón del intercomunicador.

_Diga._

_Soy Darien._

_Pasa._

Unos minutos después escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Darien totalmente diferente a que siempre había visto, usaba jeans y una camisa negra arremangada, se veía guapísimo.

_¿Lista?_

Serena solo pudo asentir y cerró la puerta tras ella. Mientras caminaban hacia el elevador la rubia se dio cuenta de que aunque usara unos tacones muy altos apenas y pasaba el hombro de Darien, era muy alto ella calculaba que media 1.90 o tal vez más. La verdad es que este hombre era imponente en todos los aspectos.

Al llegar al auto Darien le abrió la puerta de su Audi TT como todo un caballero, después el entro y puso en marcha el auto.

_¿Te gusta la comida japonesa?_

_Si._

_Bien, entonces mi elección fue atinada._

El pelinegro no dijo nada más y mientras Serena se dedicaba a ver el paisaje y se dedicaba a verla por el espejo retrovisor, se veía hermosa no lo podía negar.

Llegaron al lugar, Darien entrego las llaves del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar y ella la tomo algo nerviosa.

_Señor Shields que gusto verlo por aquí y además acompañado por esta hermosa joven. ¿Desea la mesa de siempre?_ Los saludo el gerente del restaurante, Serena se pregunto si a donde quiera que Darien fuera siempre era recibido del mismo modo, había gente esperando a entrara pero en cuanto lo vieron acercarse el gerente mismo salió a recibirlo.

_La mesa se siempre está bien, John ella es la señorita Tsukino._ El hombre abrió los ojos enormemente en señal de sorpresa seguro que sabia quien era ella, la rica y hermosa heredera era como una revista la había llamado. Aunque sabía que era afortunada odiaba que la trataran diferente solo por tener dinero pero hacia mucho que se había rendido en ese aspecto.

_Bienvenida señorita Tsukino es un placer tenerla con nosotros. _Dijo el hombre y enseguida hizo señas para que un mesero los guiara a la mesa.

La mesa de siempre estaba en una terraza alejada de todo, la vista era hermosa al parecer a Darien le gustaba mantenerse alejado de la gente. El mesero se acerco de inmediato a tomar su orden y enseguida desapareció.

_Y bien dime de qué quieres hablar._

_Quiero poner en marcha nuestro trato._ Si ella quería ir directo al grano así sería.

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Me refiero que a partir de hoy saldremos y que nuestros alegados sabrán que tenemos una relación. Nadie más debe de saber de este trato, ni siquiera mi familia lo sabe así que en ese aspecto debemos ser discretos._

Serena sintió como su estomago daba vueltas, iba a tener una relación con alguien a quien a penas conocía. Respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, si su padre pensó que sería una buena idea ella también lo haría.

_¿Y que implicara esta relación?_ Pregunto la rubia más calmada.

_Pues todo lo que implica tener una pareja._

Ahora si estaba nerviosa, todo significaba todo.

_¿Sexo?_ Lo dijo muy bajo pero él la escucho.

_Eventualmente si, si es que tú lo deseas no te forzare a hacer nada que no desees pero supongo que si vamos a casarnos es muy probable. Esta relación se basara en la confianza y el respeto, si alguno de los dos no está de acuerdo en algo lo hablaremos y llegaremos a un arreglo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_Sí, pero apenas y te conozco no sé lo que te gusta y que no._

_No te preocupes ya iremos descubriendo poco a poco. Yo también debo de aprender mucho sobre ti._

La cena llego y los nervios de Serena estaban más calmados, aunque pareciera un dictador siempre le dejaba claro que ella podía elegir así que por ese lado podía estar tranquila.

_¿Color favorito?_ Pregunto la rubia lago insegura, pero por algún lado debía empezar si quería conocer a Darien Shields.

Darien se sorprendió pero respondió.

_Negro, ¿el tuyo?_

Así transcurrió su cena con una serie de preguntas y repuestas, en ocasiones Darien soltaba sonoras carcajadas por las respuestas de la rubia y ella ponía los ojos en blanco cuando él era sarcástico. Descubrieron que mientras Darien había estudiado en las escuelas más prestigiadas de Londres, Serena había estado en los mejores internados de Europa. Ambos compartían el gusto por el arte y los viajes.

Terminaron de cenar con postre incluido al parecer el Darien se había percatado del gusto por la cosas dulces de la rubia.

Acaban de subir al auto cuando a Darien se le ocurrió ir a dar un paseo.

_¿Te gustaría ir a caminar un poco?_ Pregunto algo dudoso, no sabía si con los enormes tacones que usaba le gustaría ir a caminar pero lo noche era hermosa así que valía la pena preguntar.

_Sí seria genial._ Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Después de unos 5 minutos Darien estación el carro y bajaron para comenzar la caminata, caminaron al lado del Támesis, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo iluminando la cuidad. El pelinegro le dio su brazo a la rubia y ella lo tomo con su pequeña mano.

Caminaron en silencio a paso lento contemplando la ciudad, la cabeza cada uno de ellos iba llena de preguntas, ¿cómo resultaría todo?, ¿sería buena idea?, ¿qué pensaba ella de él?, ¿qué pensaba él de ella?...

_¿Cuándo te sientas cansada avísame para que regresemos o yo vaya por el auto para que no camines más? _

_Sí, gracias._

Siguieron caminando en silencio y de vez en cuando se encontraban con grupitos de jóvenes listos para ir de fiesta, algunas de las chicas le lanzaban miradas descaradas a Darien y a ella de envidia o desprecio, pero como la rubia noto que él las ignoraba ella decidió hacer lo mismo.

_¿Conoceré pronto a tú familia? _A ella le entusiasmaba la idea, por lo poco que le había contado se dio cuenta de que su familia era muy unida y una de las cosas que ella más había deseado era tener una familia.

_Tal vez en unos cuantos meses, todo depende de cómo funcione esto. Vamos es hora de regresar._

El camino de regreso no hablaron pero la tensión ya era mínima. Darien la acompaño hasta la puerta de su apartamento para asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva. Al abrir la puerta Serena se giro para verlo.

_Gracias la cena estuvo deliciosa._

_No hay por que agradecer._

_Buenas noches._ Se despidió Serena mientras entraba a su apartamento.

_Hasta mañana, Serena espera._ La rubia se detuvo cuando él la llamo y volteo a verlo.

_¿Qué harás mañana?_

_Mañana quede de salir con una amiga._

_Tal vez en otra ocasión. _

_Pero tengo el domingo libre._

_Entonces pasare por ti el domingo a medio día._

_Está bien._

Él se acerco a ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos. Serena sintió que las piernas le fallaban, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía demasiado nerviosa además parecía que la iba a besar. Darien se acerco más a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

_Hasta el domingo pequeña, que descanses._

_Hasta el domingo._ Murmuro la rubia sentía que si hablaba en un tono normal su voz la traicionaría y dejaría ver los nervios que sentía.

Darien se encamino al elevador y ella entro en su apartamento, en cuanto cero la puerta se recargo en ella y dejando escapar un suspiro.

S&D

N/A:

Espero que les agrade el capitulo, como pudieron notar aun las aguas están en calma aunque no se cuanto tiempo seguirán así.

Ya saben que sus reviews son muy importantes, así que déjenme saber que piensan. Opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Los reviews son los que dan ánimos para escribir así que dejen muchos jejeje.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A:

Solo una pequeña nota para que tengan una mejor visión de algunos personajes que aparecen en este capítulos John el novio de Rei es Jedaite y Kevin el amigo de Darien es Kunzite.

**Capítulo 4**

_Serena Tsukino pensé que éramos amigas._ Mina la amiga de Serena en la editorial entro a su oficina casi gritando.

_¿Qué sucede Mina?_

_Esto es lo que sucede._ Dijo la rubia mientras dejaba una revista enfrente de Serena para que la pudiera ver, en la foto que Mina señalaba aparecían Serena y Darien besándose.

_¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estas saliendo con el guapísimo de Darien Shields?_ Dijo Mina en tono ofendido.

_Inicio Flashback_

Era Domingo y habían salido a cenar, y para sorpresa de Serena los acompañarían Rei la hermana de Darien y su primo Andrew acompañados de sus respectivas parejas. Ya llevaban tres meses saliendo y ese día mas que ningún otro el pelinegro se había comportado sumamente cariñoso con ella, la tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos o simplemente la abrazaba a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, no es que a Serena le molestara solo que nunca había notado a Darien en esa actitud.

_Serena._ Murmuro Darien en su oído.

_¿Qué sucede?_

_Nos está siguiendo un fotógrafo, que te parece si le damos lo que quiere para que nos deje en paz. _

_Darien, tú tienes a Serena todo el tiempo deja que platique con nosotros._ Le reclamo Rei a su hermano, por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa traviesa de su hermano.

_Serena._ Darien pronuncio su nombre mientras besaba su hombro, ella volteo a verlo y en ese momento el la beso, fue un beso suave pero demandante.

_Primito si quieres los dejamos solos._ Cuando escucharon la voz de Andrew se separaron.

_Fin Flashback_

_¿De cuándo es esta foto? Exijo saber toda la historia._ Dijo Mina y se sentó frente a Serena.

_De el domingo pasado. Llevamos 3 meses saliendo, eso es todo._ Serena no le quería contar mucho a Mina porque ni ella estaba segura de que pasaba entre ellos y continúo viendo la revista y al cambiar de página encontró algo que no le agrado.

_Serena no puedes salir con un hombre así y decir "eso es todo". Serena, ¿Sere me estás haciendo caso?_ Mina noto que su amiga había pasado de la alegría al enojo en menos de un segundo así que le quito la revista para saber que había visto.

Otra de las fotos mostraba a Darien con una pelirroja en actitud cariñosa, aunque para Mina la que estaba de empalagosa era la pelirroja. Y en la foto se leía: "Apenas unos días antes vimos a Darien Shields muy contento al lado de Serena Tsukino y ahora está junto a la modelo Beryl, ¿a qué estará jugando es guapo empresario?"

Serena sintió que su estomago daba vuelta, que había pasado con que su relación se basaría en la confianza y en el respeto, si seguro que iba a Paris por negocios, la creía tonta o que. Trato de componer sus emociones para que su amiga no notara lo molesta que se encontraba.

_Seguro es un malentendido Sere_. Le dijo Mina brindándole una débil sonrisa.

_Si seguro es eso._

_¿Vas a hablar con él?_

_Si cuando regrese de Paris._

_¿Cuándo regresa?_

_Mañana._

Serena no sabía que le dolía mas si su orgullo o su corazón, no era que se estuviera enamorando de Darien eso simplemente no podía suceder, era el hecho del que él no estaba cumpliendo con el trato.

S&D

El celular de Serena sonó, era Rei no estaba muy segura de hablar con ella pero contesto.

_Diga._

_Hola cuñadita ¿como estas?_

_Bien Rei y ¿tu? _Al parecer ella no sabía nada de las fotos, eso alivio un poco a la rubia.

_Bien gracias, ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo? Por cierto recuerda que hoy llega mi hermano._

_No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo._

_Serena es viernes por amor de Dios. _

_Lo sé pero necesito terminar algunos pendientes._

_Está bien, te dejo para que termines pronto. Cuídate. _

Darien llegaba por la noche y había quedado en pasar por ella para salir y ella ya no estaba muy segura de querer verlo.

El pelinegro salió de la ducha cuando sin previo aviso Rei entro en su habitación.

_Me quieres explicar esto._ Dijo aventando la revista sobre la cama, él la tomo y vio la foto con razón su hermana estaba tan molesta.

_No es lo que parece._ Dijo muy serio, estaba molesto consigo mismo había permitido que Beryl lo usara y justo cuando todo estaba mejorando con Serena, aunque no sabía cuál sería su reacción estaba seguro de que no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Él había aceptado su invitación a comer, pero como siempre Beryl no hacía nada sin un motivo y lo necesitaba a él para hacerse publicidad.

_Eso se lo tendrás que explicar a Serena no a mí._ La pelinegra salió del cuarto de su hermano molesta pero le creía, odiaba a esa Beryl y sabía que ella siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerse publicidad.

S&D

Darien llego al departamento de Serene, desde que su hermana le había mostrado la foto él había tratado de comunicarse con Serena pero ella no le contestaba el teléfono, eso no era una buena señal. Espero a que alguien saliera del edificio para poder entrar, y en cuanto una parea de ancianos con los que ya se habían topado varias veces salió el aprovecho para colarse al edificio.

Toco a la puerta esperando que ella estuviera en casa, unos segundos después ella abrió la puerta y se noto la sorpresa que le causo verlo ahí así que ella inmediatamente trato de cerrar la puerta pero él lo impidió así que ella simplemente se alejo de la puerta y se fue a sentar al sillón, el pelinegro cerró la puerta y la siguió a la sala.

_No es lo que parece._ Ella solo levanto una ceja pero ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, se veía hermosa aun enojada, vestía un pequeño short y una playera blanca que dejaba ver sus hombros, él se moría por besar su hombro como lo había hecho unos días atrás.

_Beryl es una vieja amiga y a veces suelo salir con ella, pero no paso nada entre nosotros, te lo aseguro._

_Darien la verdad es q no me interesa saber de tu vida amorosa, solo quiero que cumplas con la parte del trato de que esto se basara en el respeto y la confianza. No me interesa si es una vieja amiga o si te acuestas con ella, solo no me hagas quedar como una tonta frente a todo mundo._

El tono tan frio en que lo dijo sorprendió a Darien pero ella tenía razón tenían un trato y él había faltado a su palabra ya que la foto indicaba que estaba engañando a Serena.

_Disculpa no volverá a pasar, ahora podemos irnos a cenar._

_La verdad es que no estoy de humor para salir._

_¿Nos vemos mañana? _

_No._

_Entonces nos vemos el jueves para la cena de beneficencia._ Dijo Darien caminado hacia la puerta, ya no quería recibir una negativa y además estaba muy molesto.

_Está bien._ Fue lo que escucho el pelinegro al cerrar la puerta tras de él.

S&D

El jueves por la noche se encontraban en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres, era la gala de beneficencia a la cual el asistía todos los años pero esta era la primera vez que iba acompañado. Serena iba de su brazo, lucia muy hermosa con el vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda, llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo del cual escapaban mechones de cabellos. En cuanto los fotógrafos los vieron la lluvia de flashes comenzó, ambos sonrieron y pusieron su mejor cara como si el incidente de la foto de Beryl no hubiera sucedido.

Al entrar al lugar se encontraron con Andrew y su esposa Lita, se acercaron a saludarlos y Lita saludo muy animada a Serena y se quedaron platicando.

_Primito, ¿cómo te fue con el asunto de la Foto?_

_Andrew no quiero hablar de ello._

_Bueno solo responde la siguiente pregunta, ¿aun sigues siendo un hombre completo?_

_¡Andrew!_ Dijo Darien visiblemente indignado golpeando el hombro se su primo.

_¿Qué? Digo ya todos sabemos de tus aventuras y sabemos que Beryl es una de ellas, lo más normal es que Sere se molestara._

_Ya lo solucionamos gracias. _Dijo Darien entre dientes, además desde cuando su primo le llamaba Sere.

El baile comenzó y Darien se levanto para pedirle a Serena que bailara con él, ella no rechazo el baile pero durante toda la noche había mantenido una actitud fría hacia él cosa que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Cuando una canción lenta comenzó Darien a tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, sintió a Serena temblar un poco pero no le dijo nada así que beso su hombro, la escuchó suspirar y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. La canción termino y Serena se disculpo para ir al tocador.

El pelinegro se encontraba platicando con su amigo y socio Kevin, se habían conocido en la universidad y habían hecho una gran amistad.

_Que calladito te lo tenías, mira que andar con una mujer así y no decirme nada que mal amigo eres Shields. Ahora veo que no solo te interesa su dinero._

_Y según tu Kev que es lo que me interesa._

_Como que ¿qué? tiene cuerpo de súper modelo y esta bellísima, uy las cosas que yo podría hacer con ese cuerpecito._

Me harías el favor de guardarte tus comentarios, es mi novia de quien estás hablando. Darien lo vio de forma asesina y su amigo no dijo más.

_Hermanito ¿dónde está Serena? _

_Fue al tocador._

_Esta con Diamante. _

Darien sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y volteo en dirección a donde estaba viendo su amigo y efectivamente Serena estaba platicando muy animadamente con Diamante.

Amor aquí estas. Diamante. Dijo Darien tomando a la rubia de la cintura y tendiéndole la mano a Diamante para saludar.

_Shields gusto en verte. _

El pelinegro se quedo platicando unos momentos con Diamante, no quería que se notara su molestia por haber encontrado a su novia platicando con él.

_Darien, creo que ya es hora de irnos._ Dijo Serena después de haber bostezado por tercera ocasión, había tenido una semana llena de trabajo y el poco alcohol que había ingerido estaba haciendo efecto.

Se despidieron de Diamante y luego fueron en busca de los demás para despedirse. El sueño venció a Serena a la mitad del camino, así que cuando llegaron su casa Darien busco en el bolso las llaves bajo del auto y como no quería despertar a la pequeña rubia la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla y se dirigió a su cuarto, la deposito suavemente en la cama, le quito los zapatos y se quedo observándola por unos instantes.

No pasa nada si me recuesto a su lado unos minutos, pensó el pelinegro así que fue a recostarse al lado de la rubia, le acaricio los labios con su dedo índice y después la beso. Se quedo recostado contemplándola dormir hasta que el sueño lo venció.

N/A:

Hola, ¿cómo les va?

Pues ya se creó algo de tensión entre la parejita, además de que ya aparecieron los personajes que les complicaran la existencia.

Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ya saben que sus sugerencias y opiniones son bienvenidas así que déjenme saber que piensan.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, son lo que me anima a seguir con esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Darien se encontraba en domingo por la mañana en el jardín con Gaia su madre, desde pequeño se dedicaba a ayudarle en el cuidado del jardín.

_Hijo ayer conocí a una chica que me pareció muy interesante. _

_¿Ah sí y cuál es el nombre de esa chica tan interesante?_ Darien ya estaba acostumbrado a que su madre le quisiera presentar chicas, pero lo que le parecía extraño es que se lo mencionara ya que ella sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien y aunque ella había insistido el aun no le quería presentar a Serena.

_Estoy segura de que sabes de quien se trata, es tu amiguita Serene Tsukino._ Gaia utilizaba la palabra amiguita para las conquistas pasajeras de su hijo y esperaba que el reaccionara de algún modo.

_Serena no es mi amiguita madre, es mi novia. ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?_ Justo lo que Gaia esperaba su hijo se había molestado por como se había expresado de la chica.

_Salí a comer con Rei y nos la encontramos así que le pedimos que nos acompañara. ¿Y entonces por qué no la has traído a la casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo_? Eso de que la habían encontrado no le creía en lo mas mínimo pero su madre quería saberlo todo y no iba a parar hasta que él se lo dijera así que lo mejor era rendirse y decirle lo que quería saber.

_Levamos saliendo 8 meses y nos llevamos bien, al parecer ella y Rei se han vuelto buenas amigas._

_¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?_

_Pues que quieres que diga._

_Si llevas saliendo con ella 8 meses debe ser por una buena razón, es la relación más larga que has tenido en toda tu vida, así que creo que esa chica debe tener muy buenas cualidades para que así sea._

_Serena es una mujer muy inteligente, es editora, le apasiona su trabajo y ayudar a las personas, no le gusta alardear de su posición o dinero. Serena es… simplemente maravillosa._

Gaia conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie y vio ese brillo en sus ojos, su hijo se estaba enamorando y no se percataba de ello.

_A mí me pareció una chica encantadora pero habrá que ver. Por cierto la invite a cenar este viernes, tu también estas cordialmente invitado._

_Madre pero yo tenía otros planes para este viernes._

_Pues si estas muy ocupado no vengas, con tener a Serena aquí me basta._

_Eres imposible, aquí estaremos el viernes. Señora Shields, ¿puedo robar una rosa de su jardín?_

_Claro que si mi pequeño. _Darien cortó una hermosa rosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se encamino a su carro.

_¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?_

_Con Serena y ya voy un poco retrasado._

**S&D**

Serena estaba nerviosa, iba a conocer a los padres de Darien y quería causar una buena impresión. Aunque ya conocía a Gaia ya que Rei le había tendido una emboscada, había quedado con ella para comer y Rei llego junto con su madre. Gaia se había portado muy linda y amable con ella, era una mujer muy hermosa tenía el pelo castaño claro y ahora sabia de donde había sacado Darien esos ojos, eran idénticos a los de su madre de un azul profundo.

Rei le había dicho que no se preocupara que la cena era informal, así que decidió usar unos leggins negros con un blusón gris y unas zapatillas altísimas, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y dio un último retoque a su maquillaje. Cuando estaba echando unas cosas en su bolso tocaron a su puerta, termino de prepara su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta ya lista.

Hola pequeña

Hola. Se sonrojo serena al responder, Darien se veía increíble como siempre pero ella seguía sin acostumbrarse. Darien se acerco a ella y la beso fugazmente en los labios.

_Estas hermosa pero…_ El desato su coleta y dejo que su cabello callera sobre su espalda, después deslizo sus dedos por entre la sedosidad de las mechas rubias._ Así está mejor mucho mejor._

Serena sintió que las piernas le temblaban, Darien la desconcertaba a veces se portaba frio y distante y otras la hacía derretirse con una simple mirada.

En cuanto pisaron la casa de los Shields, Gaia los recibió alegremente y con un abrazo.

_Hermanito que gusto tenerlos en casa. _Los saludo Rei quien entraba en ese momento a la estancia_. Papá estará aquí en unos minutos._

Tomaron asiento en la enorme sala y Gaia decidió que observaría el comportamiento de su hijo. A los poco minutos un hombre alto de cabello negro entro en la sala.

_Hijo que gusto tenerte en casa._ Darien se levanto y fue a saludar a su padre con un fuerte abrazo. _¿Quién es esta hermosa jovencita?_

_Padre ella es Serena._

Endimión se acerco para saludar a Serene y también le dio un abrazo, a Serene le conmovía la familia de Darien parecían ser muy unidos y todos eran muy amables, como le hubiese gustado tener una familia así.

_Mucho gusto señor Shields. _

_Nada de señor Shields, llámame Endimión. Que les parece si vamos a cenar porque no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre._

Todos se dirigieron al comedor, la cena estaba deliciosa y compartir la mesa con gente tan amable y cariñosa para Serena tenía un gran significado. Gaia como buena madre se había encargado de hacer sonrojar a Darien contando anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, Endimión le había contado anécdotas de acerca de Kenji Tsukino y él, algo que sorprendió a Serena por que ella no sabía que ellos habían sido tan buenos amigos, le dio gusto recordar a su padre aunque se pregunto porque nunca le había contado que era tan amigo de Endimión Shields.

_Hermanito el próximo fin de semana vamos a ir a Escocia. Seria genial que nos acompañaran._

_Si hijo, me daría mucho gusto que Serena y tu nos acompañaran. _

_Digan que sí, nos iremos el jueves por la noche. _Dijo Rei poniendo su carita más encantadora para convencer a la pareja.

_¿Qué dices amor, vamos?_

_Si me encantaría. _Respondió Serena visiblemente emocionada.

Darien y su padre se habían ido a la biblioteca para hablar de negocios, mientras las mujeres fueron a la sala para tomar té.

Sere te va a encantar la case de campo en Escocia es muy bonita y hay un montón de cosas que podemos hacer. Nos vamos a divertir mucho ya verás.

Mientras ellas platicaban vio como Darien entraba en la sala se veía cansado y algo preocupado. Cuando él vio que ella lo observaba le sonrío, Serena vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que casi era media noche, se la estaba pasando muy bien pero ya era hora de marcharse además Darien se veía cansado.

El pelinegro se sentó junto a su novia y beso su mejilla. _¿De que hablan mis mujeres favoritas?_

_Cosas de mujeres hermanito. _Le respondió Rei con una sonrisa picara.

_Creo que ya es hora de irnos._ Dijo Serena mirando con preocupación a Darien.

_Si pequeña tienes razón. Es hora de ir a descansar._

_Me dio mucho gusto tenerlos en casa, por favor visítenos más seguido. _Pidió Gaia quien también había notado que algo le sucedía a su hijo.

_Claro que si madre, por lo pronto nos veremos el próximo jueves para ir a Escocia._

Se despidieron de la familia Shields y Gaia vi alejarse a su hijo tomado de la mano de la rubia, había notado el modo en que se comportaba Darien, ella lo había educado para ser un hombre respetuoso y atento con las mujeres y el así se portaba con Serena, además de que siempre la veía con ternura y la trataba como si fuera una muñequita de cristal. Serena por su lado era muy cariñosa y se notaba lo mucho que le preocupaba Darien, si de algo estaba segura es de que ese par era el uno para el otro.

Al llegar al carro Darien noto que algo incomodaba a la pequeña rubia.

_¿Qué sucede ángel? Te noto preocupada._

_Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, te note extraño desde que saliste de hablar con tu padre._

_No es nada ángel solo negocios que hay que resolver cuanto antes. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_

_Claro. Dime._

_Podrías manejar es que me duele un poco la cabeza._

Serenacomenzó a manejar pero no se dirigió a su casa pensó que era mejor llegar a casa de Darien para que este descansara.

_Pequeña este no es el camino a tu casa._

_Ya lo sé, pero quiero que descanses. Te noto algo pálido._

_Es la migraña nada de qué preocuparse, en cuanto me tome la medicina se me pasara._

Al entrar al departamento de Darien este fue inmediatamente a la cocina por un vaso de agua y Serena lo siguió.

_Es hora de que me vaya, debes descansar._

_Crees que voy a permitir que te vayas sola, de ninguna manera._

_Puedo llamar a un taxi._

_No. _Fue la respuesta cortante de Darien. _¿Te quedarías conmigo?_

La pregunta sorprendió a Serena, sabía que podía confiar en Darien pero le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar. Por su parte el pelinegro estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta.

_Sí, pero…_

_¿Pero?_ Darien se sintió aliviado con la respuesta positiva pero le preocupaba que dudara.

_No tengo pijama._

Darien sonrío ante tal respuesta haciendo sonrojar a la rubia. _No te preocupes te presto una de mis playeras. _

Se dirigieron al cuarto de Darien y él solo encendió una lámpara ya que la luz le molestaba, busco en uno de sus cajones y le dio una playera negra a Serena.

_Esta te quedara, puedes cambiarte en el baño._

El cuarto de Darien sorprendió a la rubia, una de las paredes estaba cubierto por un librero y la otra era un enorme ventanal, la cama era demasiado grande en su opinión para una sola persona y cubierta por un edredón negro. Ella se cambio y se vio al espejo la playera le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, se sentía sexy usando la ropa del pelinegro.

_Tendrá lo que tenga que pasar. Tranquila Serena_. Se dijo mirándose al espejo.

Cuando ella salió del baño, Darien iba entrando al cuarto y se quedo parado al verla, ella sintió como sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo y lo vio sonreír. Por su lado Serena recordó que debía respirar ya que había quedado impresionada al ver el marcado abdomen del pelinegro ya que este solo usaba el pantalón del pijama.

_Hora de dormir pequeña_.

Ambos de metieron en la cama y quedaron de frente, así que aún a pesar de la tenue luz de la lámpara podía observar sus rostros.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Ya mejor la pastilla está haciendo que disminuya el dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo la pasaste hoy?_

_Muy bien la verdad me encanto conocer a tu familia todos son muy lindos. Me sorprendió saber que tu padre y el mío eran tan buenos amigos. ¿Sabes por qué se alejaron?_

_No pequeña no sé nada al respecto, aunque siempre que veía a tu padre le manda saludos al mi padre o a mi familia en general, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo siempre prestaba interés al saber de mi familia_. Darien extendió su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello del rosto de Serena y acaricio su rostro, ella le sonrío.

Permanecieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos ambos contemplando todas las posibilidades de esa noche.

_Ven aquí._ Darien fue el primero en romper el silencio tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Serena estaba a centímetros del rostro de Darien y su vista viajaba de los ojos azul profundo a esos labios que se moría por besar. Mientras tanto el pelinegro había tomado la barbilla de Serena y con su pulgar acariciaba sus labios, ya no podía resistir más llevaba 8 largos y tortuosos meses muriendo por tocar a la pequeña rubia, así que la beso, la beso con la pasión contenida todos esos meses y con la ternura que solo reservaba para ella. Ella respondió el beso igualado su pasión y sus manos pequeñas manos viajaron a su pelo para acariciarlo, él por su parte tomo la pierna de la rubia y la coloco sobre su cadera para acerarla aún más a él.

Las manos de Serena viajaban por la fuerte y ancha espalda del pelinegro, mientras él besaba su cuello o mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus respiraciones me volvieron agitadas y ahora eran las manos de Darien que recorrían el pequeño cuerpo deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, giro a Serena y el pequeño cuerpo quedo bajo el suyo, bajo por su cuerpo y beso sus piernas fue dejando un rastro de besos mientras iba subiendo levanto la playera y beso sus muslos luego se encontró con unas braguitas negras las paso y beso su vientre plano, su ombligo y levanto más su playera justo debajo de sus senos, lleno su abdomen de besos y se deleitaba escuchando los gemidos que escapan de la rubia. Serena tomo la cara del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo obligo a acercarse a ella para besarlo, las fuertes manos recorrían sus costados.

Serena estaba sorprendida era la primera vez que Darien se comportaba así con ella, creía que no la deseaba ni en lo más mínimo pero al parecer se había equivocado. Él por su lado estaba seguro de que si no paraba en ese instante la haría suya en ese preciso momento. Se separo de Serena y la observo, se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo alborotado y le dio un beso en la frente.

_Aun no pequeña. _

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, mientras él la acomodaba sobre su pecho ella suspiro, estaba agradecida de que él hubiera parado, ella aun no estaba lista para dar ese paso.

_¿Padeces de migraña?_

_Así es mi pequeño ángel pero contigo a mi lado se me olvida pronto el dolor de cabeza. ¿Te gustaría ir mañana al teatro?_

_Si seria genial._

_Ahora a dormir que tengo planeado para mañana un día muy agitado._

Serena se durmió en los brazos de Darien mientras él la contemplaba, se sintió un poco mal por haberle mentido acerca de la amistad de sus padres pero ya le contaría después. A los pocos minutos el también se rindió ante Morfeo.

**S&D**

Hola.

En verdad lamento la tardanza en la actualización, mi idea es actualizar una vez por semana pero tuve mucho trabajo pero espero que el capitulo valga la pena.

Ya sabes que sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, así que dejen muchos reviews jejeje.

Muchas gracias todas las personas que me han dejado review me han agregado a sus favoritos o alertas. Me da mucho gusto que esta historia sea de su agrado.

¡Saludos!

Fe de erratas: Por cierto me equivoque con la numeración de los capítulos, pero este es el capitulo 4.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Serena iba camino a su oficina, estaba emocionada pues ya era jueves y ese día por la noche partiría a Escocia junto con Darien y su familia. Estaba revisando los papeles que llevaba en sus manos cuando una voz a sobresalto.

_¿Por qué Diamante Back te envía flores? _

_¿Perdón? _Serena levanto la vista de los papeles y vio a Darien con una pequeña tarjeta en su mano y sobre si escritorio había un enorme arreglo floral. _La verdad es que no tengo ni idea._

_¿Ah no? Entonces que significa "Para la hermosa Serena de su más ferviente admirador" _

_Yo que voy a saber, me lo tope ayer cuando salí con Mina por un café, eso es todo._

_Si claro. _Dijo Darien con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

_A pesar de lo que creas no todos somos como tú que anda por ahí con sus amiguitas coqueteando, yo solo lo encontré y se acerco a saludarme después de eso nos acompaño a Mina y a mí a la oficina. _El pelinegro se sintió ofendido y se dio cuenta de que Serena no olvidaría el incidente con Beryl.

_Como digas, solo vine a informarte que no iremos a Escocia con mis padres, tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender._

_¿Qué? _ Casi grita Serena, que le pasaba a ese hombre que se creía que podía cancelar el viaje justo el día que pensaban partir. _Como gustes Shields pero permíteme decirte que yo iré contigo o sin ti._

_Entonces saluda a mis padres por mí y diles que me disculpo por no poder asistir. _Darien dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina de la rubia.

**S&D**

Serena acababa de llegara a la casa de los Shields y ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera buena idea llegar sin él, justo cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para entrar en la enorme mansión victoriana Gaia salió a recibirla.

_Serena que gusto verte de nuevo. Pero, ¿dónde está mi hijo?_

_Gaia también es un gusto verte, parece que Darien tenía algunos pendientes muy importantes y tal vez no nos pueda acompañar._

_De ninguna manera ese niño me va a escuchar él ya sabe que antes que todo está la familia. _

Entraron en la casa y Serena ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido solo, de repente apareció Rei quien salía de la sala con el teléfono en la mano.

_Mamá es Darien. _Gaia tomo el teléfono y le hizo señas a Rei para que acompañara a Serena, mientras ella se dirigía a otra parte de la casa.

_Cuñadita ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Bien ¿y tú?_

_Muy bien gracias, he andado como loca porque estoy preparando la despedida de soltera de una amiga. Por cierto estas invitada al festejo._

_Gracias. _Serena le brido una sonrisa tímida a Rei, en ese instante Gaia estaba de regreso.

_Muy bien mis niñas a meter el equipaje en los carros. ¿Rei iras con nosotros o con Darien_? 

_Me voy con ustedes para no importunar a los tortolitos._

_Rei pensé que John también iría._

_Así es cuñadita per mañana por la mañana tiene una reunión muy importante así que nos alcanzara por la tarde. Sere vamos a la cocina Luna ha preparado un panque delicioso._

_Niñas pero sus maletas. _Las llamo Gaia.

_Cuando legue Darien que él las lleve, vamos madre que ese panque se olía delicioso. _Así que las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina.

Endimión entro en la cocina para avisar que ya era hora de partir.

_Hermosas mujeres lamento interrumpir su animada platica pero es hora de irnos. Mmm que huele tan rico._

_Es el panque que preparo Luna papi, debes de probarlo. _Endimión se acerco y tomo una rebanada del panque.

_Luna realmente cocinas delicioso._

_Gracias señor._

_Es hora de irnos. _Todas se levantaron de su lugar y agradecieron a Luna.

_Señorita Serena le puede llevar esto al joven Darien, es su favorito. _Le dio un recipiente que contenía un enorme trozo de panque.

_Claro que si Luna, muchas gracias. _Le sonrío Serena, Luna era como de la edad de la madre de Darien y por la manera en que se dirigía a Rei se notaba que les tenía mucho cariño.

Camino a jardín Serena se preguntaba si realmente Darien había llegado, ya que Gaia no había dicho nada respecto a la llamada y Endimión tampoco menciono su llegada. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al bajar no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro se encontraba al pie de la escalera y antes de que su pie tocara el suelo unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura, un pequeño grito de sorpresa se escapo de los labios de la rubia y uno de sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Darien, él la mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo y se perdió en la mirada celeste.

_Estas aquí._

_Y donde más iba a estar sino es contigo. _Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta pero estaban susurrando y ni siquiera notaron cuando el resto de la familia Shields pasó a su lado para llegar al carro.

_¡Heeeyy! Par de enamorado es hora de irnos. _Les grito Rei antes de subir al carro de sus padres y cerrar la puerta. Darien bajo a Serena y le tomo de la mano para ir a la camioneta. La rubia no terminaba de entender a Darien comenzaba a creer que era bipolar o algo parecido.

Subieron a la camioneta y Darien la observo unos segundos. _¿Qué traes en ese recipiente?_

_Luna te envío un trozo de panque. ¿Quieres probarlo?_

_El panque que prepara Luna es delicioso, sí dame un poco por favor. _Serena corto un pequeño pedazo y le tendió el recipiente a Darien pero como él se encontraba manejando solo abrió la boca, ella extendió la mano y le dio el panque y antes de que retirara su mano él la detuvo y beso el dorso de su mano.

_Gracias._

_¿Quieres más?_

_No prefiero comerlos más tarde con una buena taza de café. _Si algo había descubierto ella de Darien es que adoraba el café, no podía pasar la mañana sin que el bebiera por lo menos una taza de café.

**S&D**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de campo de los Shields ya era casi media noche así que todos se fueron directo a la cama excepto por Darién y Serena que se quedaron en la cocina para que él cenara.

_Gaia dijo que la habitaciones están listas, ¿cuál será la mía?_ Darién vio a la rubia y sonrió divertido ante su pregunta.

_Te quedaran en la misma habitación que yo._

_Ah!_

_¿Me tienes miedo?_

_No esta vez vengo preparada. _

_¿Preparada?_

_Si traigo mi pijama. _Los dos soltaron una carcajada. Ella tenía el don de sorprenderlo y hacerlo reír a veces era como una pequeña a la que debía proteger y otras era la furia en persona, era una mujer llena de contrastes.

Darién bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de café cuando vio a Serena bostezar por tercera vez.

_Hora de ir a dormir pequeña. _Se levanto de su lugar y le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y lo siguió por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Serena vio su maleta y fue a sacar su ropa. _Me cambiare en el baño._

Serena salió después de quince minutos del baño y vio a Darién recostado leyendo un libro, no llevaba playera solo un pantalón de pijama negro, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba pero trato de tranquilizarse. Darién bajo el libro y la vio parada frente a la cama, se veía tan hermosa con el cabello suelto, sin nada de maquillaje y su pijama constaba de un pantalón azul a cuadros y una playerita de tirantes, una de las cosas que a él le gustaban de la rubia eran sus hombros y esa pijama le daba acceso a ellos, ella le brindo una sonrisa que el correspondió y palmeo el lado vació de la cama para que ella se acostara.

_Leeré un poco espero no te moleste la luz._

_No hay problema. _Serena se acostó de lado dándole la espalda al pelinegro y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Él continúo leyendo disfrutando del calor que le brindaba el pequeño cuerpo a su lado. Había compartido su cama muchas veces pero nunca así, nunca para ver a otra persona dormir. Cuando termino con su lectura tomo a Serena por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, beso su hombro y hundió su cara en el delicado cuello, olía a vainilla le encantaba ese aroma. Ella por su parte se acurruco en él y tomo la mano que le rodeaba la cintura con la suya.

A la mañana siguiente Serena abrió los ojos cuando sintió la calidez de otros labios sobre los suyos, acaricio el rostro de Darién y el profundizo el beso.

_Shh vuelve a dormir pequeña._

_Pero…_

_Aun es muy temprano ángel vuelve a dormir, yo iré a dar un paseo regresare para la hora del desayuno. _Beso la frente de la rubia y se marcho.

La rubia ya estaba lista cuando Rei pasó a su cuarto para avisar que ya era hora del desayuno.

_¿Y mi hermano?_

_Me dijo que iría a dar un paseo y que estaría de regreso para el desayuno._

_Ya veo, aun no pierde esa costumbre._

_¿Cuál costumbre?_

_Siempre que venimos aquí él es el primero en levantarse, toma su caballo y se va a dar un paseo._

_Que curiosa costumbre._

_Dice que lo hace para despejar su mente y pensar mejor._

Cuando ellas llegaron Darién ya estaba sentado en la mesa platicando con sus padres.

_Buenos días mis niñas, hora de desayunar nos espera un día muy movido._

**S&D**

Serena, Rei y Gaia fueron a Edimburgo ya que Gaia quería visitar el jardín botánico. El lugar era hermoso a pasar de vivir relativamente cerca de Escocia la rubia nunca había visitado ese país. Estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía y disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Gaia y Rei aunque echaba de menos a Darién. Los hombres se habían quedado en la casa de campo ya que tenían que arreglar algo relacionado a la venta de unos caballos.

_¿Podemos ir de compras? Me gustaría comprarle algo a John._

_Ay hija tu siempre pensando en comprar, vamos._

Rei estaba emocionada ese día llegaba John y tenía casi dos semanas sin verlo porque había tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos para cerrar un trato muy importante.

John era un chico genial y además cada que veía a Rei en su mirada se notaba el amor que le profesaba, para Serena eran la pareja perfecta. Estaba segura que en cuanto John llegara Rei iría corriendo para recibirlo.

Y efectivamente así había sido para cuando ellas regresaron a casa ya era hora de la cena y John estaba con Darién en la biblioteca y en cuanto a Rei le avisaron donde se encontraba ella corrió a su encuentro, Serena la siguió aunque no mantuvo el paso rápido que llevaba la pelinegra y cuando ella entro en la biblioteca vio como John abrazaba a Rei y le susurraba algo al oído.

_Lamento interrumpir pero la cena esta lista. _Dijo Serena un poco arrepentida de tener que interrumpir a la pareja.

_Muero de hambre así que vamos. _Respondió John sonriéndole a la rubia.

**S&D**

Ese domingo al igual que los otros días Serena despertó cuando sintió los labios de Darién.

_Buenos días ángel._

_Buenos días. ¿Ya te vas?_

_Si pero quería preguntarte s te gustaría acompañarme. _Serena moría de ganas de preguntarle si lo podía acompañar pero por Rei le había contado, le pareció que no sería muy apropiado ya que para ella ese paseo que él daba era algo privado y que tal vez era algo que él no deseaba compartir con alguien más.

_Si me encantaría. _Darién la beso de nuevo y sintió la pequeña mano en su mejilla. Ella se arreglo en tiempo record y se abrigo bien ya que estaba haciendo frio.

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas Darién le mostro su caballo, era de color negro y en cuanto vio a su dueño se acerco a él, el pelinegro lo acaricio.

_Serena te presento a Darach. _El caballo inclino la cabeza y Serena lo acaricio.

_Es hermoso._

_Ven ahora quiero mostrarte algo. _Serena lo siguió y él se detuvo frente a un hermoso caballo color miel. _Es un buen caballo es noble y tiene muy buen carácter._

_También un muy hermoso y se ve un poco menos imponente que Darach._

_Este caballo es para ti, no te lo quise mostrar antes porque quería cerciorarme yo mismo de su carácter. Espero te guste. _

_De verdad es para mí. _Una enorme sonrisa atravesaba el rostro de la rubia, se lanzo a los brazos de su novio y lo beso. _Gracias._

_Primero hay que darle un nombre y luego vamos a dar un paseo que ya casi es hora del amanecer y quiero mostrarte algo._

_Lo llamare Tristán. _El caballo relincho en señal de aprobación.

Darién ayudo a Serena a montar, después fueron por Darach y emprendieron camino.

_Tu padre me dijo que eras buena jinete así que espero que me sigas el paso porque de lo contrario no lograremos llegar a tiempo._

_Tú solo muéstrame el camino yo te sigo no te preocupes._

Darién comprobó que Serena era muy buen jinete seguía su paso y se veía tranquila, y además Tristán obedecía a su dueña sin oponer resistencia. El pelinegro desacelero el paso y ella lo imito, ya casi comenzaba a amanecer. Él se bajo del caballo y le ayudo a ella a hacer lo mismo, estaba en lo más alto de una montaña y la vista que tenían era sorprendente, Darién se sentó apoyando la espalda en un árbol, Serena se sentó entre sus piernas y él la abrazo.

_Me gusta venir aquí para pensar y contemplar el amanecer. _Las primeras luces del amanecer aparecieron y el cielo se tiño diferentes tonalidades de naranjas, era un vista preciosa. _Quiero regalarte algo más._

_Darién con Tristán es más que suficiente._

_Serena quiero regalarte este amanecer, quiero que este momento no lo olvides._

_Gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han dado jamás. _Serena recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Darién y beso su mentón, después él tomo su pequeño rostro con sus manos y la beso. Se quedaron abrazados contemplando el amanecer.

**S&D**

**N/A:**

Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que el trabajo me ha mantenido muy ocupada y se está llevando mi inspiración. Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya saben sus reviews es lo que me anima a seguir así que dejen muchos. Sus sugerencias siempre son bienvenidas.

Hoy quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que me han dejado un review desde el comienzo de esta historia, de verdad que sus palabras me animan mucho.

Así que muchísimas gracias a:

alejandra

Vampirita17

SEREDAR

christydechiba

Patty Ramirez de Chiba

SereyDarien

Hikaryzz

yesqui2000

gigichiba

nahima-chan

maireth-SM cullen

Angel Negro 29

paolac78

karly15

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

SMOON

Dayanna

Usagi13chiba

Y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

De verdad tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que me sea posible pero una cosas si no pasaran más de dos semanas pro actualización, eso se los aseguro. Así que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

Déjenme saber que piensan que para mí es muy importante.

Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6 **

Darién estaba esperando su maleta en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, había pasado una larga semana en Japón resolviendo un incidente que sucedió en una de las empresas pertenecientes a los Tsukino o mejor dicho a Serena. El vuelo le había parecido terriblemente largo y tenía la sensación de que su cabeza reventaría en cualquier momento, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a casa, recostarse y abrazar a Serena. Desde el viaje a Escocia compartían sus departamentos ya fuera que ella se quedara con él o viceversa aunque aun no pasaba nada entre ellos él disfrutaba mucho compartir con Serena, incluso el desayuno se había vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas del día, él no acostumbraba a desayunar pero cuando estaba con Serena ella prácticamente lo obligaba a que lo hiciera alegando que era la comida más importante del día. Ella se levantaba temprano para arreglarse y mientras él se duchaba ella preparaba el desayuno, a veces fruta y yogurt otras cereal y cuando disponía de más tiempo le preparaba hotcakes y nunca faltaba su café cosa que le agradecía infinitamente.

Tomo un taxi y se hundió en el asiento, su mente estaba concentrada en la rubia y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya casi cumplirían diez meses saliendo. _Tal vez no sea tan malo abandonar la soltería_ se dijo pero qué pensaría ella al respecto, él le llevaba 7 años y no estaba seguro de que era lo que ella pensaba de casarse siento tan joven aunque ya habían acordado que se casarían no tenía ni la menor idea de si ella deseaba casarse. El anillo lo había comprado unos meses atrás, fue un acto inconsciente lo vio e inmediatamente pensó en ella así que simplemente lo compro, ya era hora de preguntar.

**S&D**

Serena se estaba arreglando para salir de fiesta, era la despedida de soltera de la amiga de Rei así que sería una noche de chicas. Rei había especificado que todas debían llevar vestidos cortos y tacones altísimos, la imagen que Serena tenia frente al espejo le agradaba usaba un vestido strapless negro lo cual hacia resaltar más su piel nívea llevaba su cabello suelto y unos tacones que acentuaban sus torneadas piernas. Su celular sonó y corrió a contestarlo.

_Diga._

_Serena Tsukino es mejor que bajes en cuanto antes, eres la única que falta._ Dijo Rei en tono mandón, la rubia tomo su abrigo y se apresuro a salir.

Una limosina estaba esperando frente a su puerta y en cuanto se subió se dio cuenta de que las chicas ya estaban muy animadas.

_Sere al fin. Ya estamos todas, que empiece la fiesta._ Dijo Mina muy animada, el par de rubias se había integrado muy bien al círculo de amigas de Rei por lo cual Mina también estaba invitada. Setsuna seria la afortunada en contraer nupcias en unos cuantos día, una mujer muy guapa y con una personalidad muy fuerte. El trayecto al bar a donde ibas estuvo lleno de risas, gritos y comentarios subidos de tono, cuando llegaron al lugar las llevaron a la terraza a un espacio reservado solo para ellas.

**S&D**

Cuando Darién abrió la puerta del departamento de Serena este se encontraba totalmente a obscuras, se dirigió a la habitación y la encontró vacía.

_Es verdad irían a la despedida de soltera de la amiga de Rei. _El pelinegro se desvistió y se tumbo en la cama, abrazo una almohada y sonrío al darse cuenta que olía a ella.

**S&D**

_Vamos Serena es tu turno, nos tienes que contar._ Dijo Mina con una mirada picara.

_Hey hay cosas de las que no quiero saber y eso incluye las intimidades de mi hermano._ Grito Rei.

_Bueno Rei si no te quieres enterar te puedes tapar los oídos o puedes ir a la barra por un trago para mí._ Dijo Lita sonriente.

_Me quedo, pero por favor cuñadita no entres en detalles._

_Chicas como creen que les voy a contar eso es privado._ Serena estaba roja como tomate, además que les podía contar si nunca había tenido sexo con Darién. Claro que desde que compartían departamento había hecho algunas cosillas pero aun no llegaban a tanto y a decir verdad a ella le intrigaba el porqué.

_Vamos Sere, tiene que haber una razón a parte de dinero por la cual Darién Shields sea uno de los solteros más cotizados de la ciudad. _Esta vez fue Setsuna quien hablo y como podía Serena negarle algo a ella, si la sola presencia de esa mujer imponía.

_Ya Serena dinos, es apasionado, es una ternurita. ¿Cómo es?_ Pregunto Mina como siempre la más curiosa.

_Pues Darién es… Él puede ser el hombre más apasionado en ocasiones y en otras ser él más dulce del mundo. _Serena sentía sus mejillas arder eso era todo lo que podía decir y su mente se dejo arrastrar por los recuerdos. Recordó los labios de Darién viajando por todo su cuerpo, sus manos recorriendo sus piernas, recordó la vez que él la baño.

Ese día ella había llegado temprano a casa y decidió que se merecía un baño en tina y ahí fue donde la encontró él cuando llego, se arremango la camisa, tomo la esponja y se acerco a ella.

_Estoy en casa pequeña. _Le susurro al oído, ella trato de cubrirse el pecho pero él lo impidió.El pelinegro froto suavemente su cuerpo con la esponja, la enjuago y seco cada centímetro de su cuerpo para después envolverla con la toalla.

_Sere, Sere, Serena! En que estas pensando. _Le pregunto Lita mientras agitaba una mano frente a su cara.

_Creo que esta recordando cuan bueno es Darién Shields en la cama, vean esta toda roja. _Dijo Mina y todas comenzaron a reír.

_Chicas!_ Se quejo la rubia y se levanto de su lugar para ir al baño.

_No huyas cobarde. _Le grito Rei.

Serena se encontraba lavándose las manos cuando alguien a llamo.

_Serena Tuskino._

_Si dime._ La rubia se giro y se encontró con una cara conocida aunque no estaba muy segura de conocer a esa mujer sabia que la había visto antes, era una pelirroja, alta y delga.

_Así que tú eres la niñita con quien sale Darién._ El tono despectivo era más que evidente.

_Disculpa, ¿te conozco?_ Pregunto a rubia confundida.

_Si claro finge demencia, soy Beryl. La verdad no se que vio Darién en ti pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar voy a recuperar a ese hombre y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Por mi puedes hacer lo que gustes._

_Crees que una niñita tan insignificante como tu puede retener por siempre a un hombre como él. El necesita a una mujer de verdad._

_Ya te dije puedes hacer lo que gustes al final la decisión es de él._

_Te puedo asegurar que mientras tiene sexo contigo solo piensa en mí._

_Si debe ser por eso que grita mi nombre como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ello._ Serena se estaba molestando y no iba a permitir que esa mujerzuela la tratara de ese modo. La molestia antes las palabras de la rubia se hicieron evidentes en el rostro de Beryl.

_Pues yo que tu andaría con cuidado porque Darién es mío, escuchaste bien._

_Ya te dije puedes hacer lo que gustes a mi me tiene sin cuidado. _Serena dio la vuelta y salió del baño hecha una furia.

Cuando iba camino a la terraza y se topo con Rei quien llevaba una bebidas y le brindo una débil sonrisa.

_¿Qué pasa Sere? Te molesto que preguntaran acerca de mi hermano._

_No, no es eso. Es que me acabo de encontrar a Beryl._

_Esa zorra, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí? No debería estar en Paris._

_Pues al parecer está aquí porque piensa volver con tu hermano o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo._

_Ignórala está loca. Siempre busca a Darién cuando necesita publicidad._

_Si eso hare. _Pero lo que había inquietado a Serena eran las palabras de Beryl no el hecho de que se lo fuera a quitar sino eso de que ella no era suficiente mujer para Darién. Tal vez por eso él no había llegado más lejos con ella, su cuerpo del cual siempre había estado orgullosa no se comparaba con el de Beryl quien era más alta y con mucho más curvas.

_Vamos Sere lo mejor será hacer de cuenta que ni la viste._

_Chicas que bueno que están de regreso, es hora de abrir los regalos. _Dijo Mina haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran más rápido. Todas tomaron asiento y Hotaru la hermane menor de Setsuna le paso el primer regalo.

_Veamos que es. _Setsuna abrió el regalo este era una bata transparente color negro. _Es hermosa gracias._

Continuo abriendo regalos hasta que llego al de Serena, la rubia esperaba que le gustara ya que le había costado mucho trabajo elegirlo. Era un corsé blanco, con tanguita y liguero que hacían juego.

_Wow esta precioso Sere, gracias._

_Espero que sirva para la noche de bodas._ Dijo algo tímida la rubia.

La fiesta continuo, llegaron los bailarines de los cuales Serena trato de mantenerse alejado y rio mientras observaba a Mina que no tenía ningún reparo en lanzarles un piropo. Uno de los bailarines se acerco a ella y la tomo por la mano para que se levantara y se pusiera a bailar, ella se resistió un poco pero Rei la animo.

_Vamos cuñadita prometo que no le diré nada a mi hermano._

Así que la rubia bailo, canto y rio de lo lindo con sus amigas. Ella no era mucho de tomar pero de la emoción y de lo rápido que era Mina pidiendo las bebidas perdió la cuenta de cuánto había tomado.

Para las 5 a.m. ya solo iban Rei y Serena en la limosina camino a sus respectivas casas.

_¿Cuándo llega Darién?_ Pregunto la pelinegra.

_Hoy, para esta hora tu hermano ya debe de estar en su cama soñando con los angelitos._

_Sigues molesta por lo de Beryl._

_No._

_Entonces porque te noto inquieta._

_No sé, tal vez por lo que dijo._

_Serena no deberías hacerle caso a esa mujerzuela. Además mi hermano solo tiene ojos para ti._

_¿Tú crees?_

_Estoy segura. Conozco a mi hermano y para empezar nunca había tenido una relación que durara tanto y nunca lo había visto poner esa cara de perro regañado con ninguna mujer._

_Tal vez tengas razón. _Lo que Rei no sabía es que ellos estaban juntos por simple negocio, para que el imperio Tsukino siguiera en pie y él pudiera ganar más dinero. Tenía que admitir muy a su pesar que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Darién Shields, pero no la podían culpar como no enamorarse de un hombre así.

_No te preocupes por esa mujer yo sé lo que te digo. _Rei se despidió dándole un abrazo y bajo de la limosina

Para cuando Serena llego a su casa se dio cuenta de que había tomado de más ya que todo lo daba vueltas, le costó mucho trabajo abrir la puerta. Camino a su cuarto tropezó con una mesita que había en el pasillo.

_Auch, eso dolió._ Entro a su cuarto y encendió la luz, vio a Darién sentado en su cama.

¿Qué tal se la pasaron?

Bien gracias. Pensé que llegarías a tu casa.

No preferí llegar aquí espero no te moleste.

No, no para nada. Serena fue al baño para cambiarse, para cuando salió Darién la esperaba con una taza de café.

Pequeña creo que bebiste de más. Se sentaron en la cama mientras ella le daba pequeños sorbos a su café.

Darién.

Dime pequeña.

_Te conté que Amy regresara a Londres dentro de un par de meses._ Él sabía perfectamente quien era Amy, ella era la mejor amiga de a rubia se conocían desde pequeñas y sabía que para Serena ella era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. _Me pidió que le ayude a buscar una casa, así que tengo que encontrar algo perfecto para ella._

_Quieres que le pida a alguien que te ayude, conozco bueno asesores en bienes raíces._

_Si me pudieras hacer ese favor seria genial. _Serena dejo la taza y se acomodo de su lado de la cama, él la siguió y la acomodo para que ella quedara recostada en su pecho. _Sabes me hace muy feliz que mi amiga vaya a estar de regreso en Londres, estoy segura de que a ti te encantara Amy en cuanto la conozcas._

_Si es tu amiga ten por seguro que será una persona a la que yo apreciare. _Darién sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia se relajaba en sus brazos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

_Darién, hoy me encontré a Beryl. _

_¿Qué sucedió? Te molesto, fue grosera contigo. _

_Nada de importancia._ Él sabía que con una mujer como Beryl nunca aplicaba la frase nada de importancia y su mandíbula se tenso.

_Serena dime la verdad._

_Te estoy diciendo la verdad, nada de importancia porque me tiene sin cuidado lo que esa mujer diga. _Por un lado él sabía que las palabras de la rubia eran ciertas ella era una mujer fuerte y no se dejaría intimidar por alguien como Beryl.

_Haces bien en ignorarla. _Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar, ya se estaba quedando dormida.

_Darién, ¿tú me deseas? _

_Claro que te deseo pequeña. _Como le preguntaba algo así, cuando lo único que él deseaba era hacerla suya, quería enterrase en su cuerpo y hacerla gritar su nombre, pero siempre que estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, algo en los ojos azul celeste se lo impedía. Podía ver en sus ojos cierto temor y no quería hacer algo de lo que ambos se pudieran arrepentir o mejor dicho algo de lo Serena no parecía segura de querer. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y el pelinegro se percato de que ella ya se había quedado dormida.

_Pero tú no me quieres. _Era una afirmación y a Darién le sorprendió que ella lo dijera tan segura, sobre todo porque parecía que lo decía más para ella misma que a él.

_Serena yo… _Ella se había quedado dormida, él beso su cabeza y se quedo pensando en las palabras de la rubia.

**S&D**

**N/A:**

Hola! Espero que estén bien.

Esta vez pude actualizar antes de lo que tenía pensado. Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alertas, es un gusto saber que les agrada esta historia.

Contestando a algunas de sus preguntas Darién no es bipolar aunque a veces pareciera que sí, yo creo que lo que le pasa es que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos por lo menos hacia a Serena. Y nuestra querida Serena por fin admitió que se enamoro de Darien, ya veremos qué pasa entre estos dos.

Ya saben que sus dudas y sugerencias son bienvenidas así que por favor déjenme saber que piensan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Ese martes por la noche Serena se encontraba caminando a la orilla de Támesis, apenas comenzaba la semana y ya se sentía agotada, tenía mucho trabajo y la semana estaba llena de juntas y miles de pendientes por resolver. Pensó en lo que una vez le dijo Mina_: "Sere no entiendo porque si tienes el dinero del mundo estas aquí trabajando"_ y tal vez algo de aquellas palabras tenían razón pero a ella no les gustaba ser la típica niña rica que vive de lo que su padres trabajaron, ella quería ganarse su propio dinero.

Vio el London Eye y se le ocurrió que podría ser una buena idea dar un paseo en aquella enorme rueda y ver las luces de Londres, así que fue a comprar su ticket. Afortunadamente había muy poca gente y logro subir sin esperar mucho tiempo, se coloco sus audífonos y se preparo para disfrutar el paseo, al parecer su iPod tenía un estado de ánimo parecido al de ella por que comenzó a sonar Hold on de Michael Bublé, esa era una de sus canciones favoritas por que imaginaba que algún día encontraría a alguien con quien compartir todo, que no importaba si estabas pasando por un mal momento tenias a tu lado a alguien por quien seguir adelante. Pensó en Darién, sabía que él era un gran hombre y al parecer el sueño de toda mujer pero ella había cometido un gran error, se enamoro de él y eso le estaba costando caro, eso de tener que soportar encontrarse por "casualidad" a Beryl a donde quiera que fueran le ponía los nervios de punta, tenía que poner su mejor sonrisa y seguir como si no importar que la pelirroja coqueteara descaradamente con Darién aunque él no le prestaba atención a ella le molestaba y por otro lado tenía una enorme duda ya no creía que fuera tan necesario eso de tener que casarse con él para que se siguiera haciendo cargo de las empresas de su padre además ella no creía que él se quisiera casar, tal vez si hablaba con él cada quien podría seguir su camino sin afectar los negocios de ambas familias.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, sabía que si decidía alejarse de Darién no solo lo extrañaría a él sino también a su familia, una familia de la cual ya se sentía parte y los extrañaría horriblemente. Su bolso comenzó a emitir un sonido conocido sacándola de sus pensamientos, busco su celular y vio que la llamada era de casa de los Shields.

_Diga_

_Serena, ¿cómo estas hija?_

_Gaia, que gusto escucharte. Bien y ¿tú?_

_Bien, mi niña estamos planeando un fin de semana en un spa y quería preguntarte si te gustaría acompañarnos. Irán algunas amigas de Rei y tú puedes invitar a quien gustes._

_Sí, sí me parece buenísima idea. Le puedo decir a Mina._

_Mina, ella ya está en la lista mi niña._

_Bueno pues entones creo que ya estamos completas._

_De acuerdo, nos vamos este sábado temprano y no dejes que mi hijo se entrometa en los planes._

_Claro que no lo permitiré._ Serena rio y se despidió de Gaia.

Bajo más animada y decidió irse a casa a descansar que al día siguiente tenía una junta muy temprano.

**S&D**

Al fin era viernes y la rubia había terminado con todos sus pendientes, estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando su agenda y se dio cuenta que la siguiente semana tendría dos eventos importantes, Amy regresaría a casa y sería el lanzamiento de un nuevo escritor.

_Serena._ Mina la llamo.

_Dime._

_Vamos a ir a un pub en el centro, ¿quieres ir con nostras?_

_Si sería buena idea. Recojo mis cosas y nos vamos._

_¡Perfecto! Te esperamos en recepción._

Al salir de la oficina Mina se encontró con Darién.

_Hola Mina, ¿cómo estás?_

_Bien y ¿tú?_

_Bien gracias. ¿Serena está en su oficina?_

_Sí. Oye Darién, vamos a ir a un pub que está en el centro e invitamos a Serena. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?_

El pelinegro dudo unos segundos y respondió. _No sé Mina, no me gustaría interrumpir su noche de chicas._

_Que va Darién, no es noche de chicas las demás irán con su pareja._

_Pues de ser a así y si a Sere no le importa los puedo acompañar._

_¿A quién acompañaras? _Pregunto la rubia quien se acercaba hacia a ellos.

_Mina me dijo que irán a un pub y me invito a ir con ustedes._

_¿Nos acompañaras? _Un brillo apareció en los ojos de la rubia, ella siempre lo acompañaba pero él nunca había salido con ella y sus amigas. Serena esperaba que aceptara la invitación le hacía ilusión que las acompañara.

_Sí, si estás de acuerdo iré con ustedes. _La rubia le brindo una enorme sonrisa como respuesta.

_Pues no se diga más y vámonos. _Dijo Mina mientras se encaminaba a la recepción dejando a la parejita en el pasillo.

Serena se acerco a Darién y él le tomo la mano, ella dio un par de pasos pero se dio cuenta que él no se había movido de su lugar.

_¿Qué sucede? _Pregunto dudosa la rubia temiendo que se arrepintiera de acompañarla.

_Nada, no sucede nada. _La jalo hacia a él, rodeo la pequeña cintura con su brazos y la beso, atrapo el labio inferior de la rubia entre sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente para después dejar a su lengua explorar libremente la dulce boca, al separarse recargo su frente en la de ella y ella coloco sus manos sobre su pecho haciéndolo estremecer.

_Pequeña, ¿tienes planes para el próximo fin de semana? _Pregunto el pelinegro muy bajito prácticamente estaba susurrando.

_No._

_¿Quieres ir a Suiza a pasar el fin de semana?_

_Sí. _Serena tomo la cara del pelinegro entre sus manos y se estiro un poco para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

_Vamos tus amigas nos esperan._

Cuando llegaron al pub el novio de Molly ya los esperaba, el lugar estaba muy concurrido por lo cual se apresuraron a llegar a la mesa. Los chicos fueron por las cervezas mientras las chicas platicaban animadamente.

_Sere no pensé que Darién nos fuera a acompañar, la verdad me sorprendió._

_A mí también me sorprendió._

_Bueno no todos los días una puede decir que salió de farra con uno de los hombres más cotizados de todo Londres._ Ante el comentario de Molly todas soltaron una sonora carcajada.

_Que gusto que nos acompañes, Darién_. Le dijo Kelvin el novio de Molly.

_Gracias, es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Serena. _Darién respondió educadamente.

_La verdad me alegra mucho que estés aquí con Sere además sirve que así alejas a los tipos que andan tras ella._ Kelvin era un chico muy amable, la verdad es que se preocupaba por Serena y sus intenciones eran las mejores solo que la discreción no era su fuerte.

_¿Perdón? _Darién frunció el ceño ante tal declaración.

_Pues como bien te habrás dado cuenta a donde quiera que vaya tu novia llama la atención y hay veces en que le llegan a invitar una copa o así pero ahora que tú estás aquí eso no sucederá._

_Claro que no sucederá. _Dijo el pelinegro en tono amenazador.

Los hombres llegaron con las bebidas y se encontraron con que sus mujercitas estaban muertas de risa.

_¿Qué les causa tanta gracias a estas hermosas damas? _Pregunto Kelvin pero las chicas solo movieron la cabeza y continuaron riendo.

_Amor, Rei viene en camino con Lita, John, Andrew y Kev._

_No sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta será una larga noche. _Darién conocía a su hermana y compañía y sabía perfectamente que si quería salir de fiesta esta duraría hasta el amanecer.

Las amigas de Serena le agradaron al pelinegro al parecer todas la apreciaban y se preocupaban por ella.

_Primito con que aquí estas._ La voz de Andrew se escucho algo lejos pero cuando Darién volteo a ver de dónde venía la voz, e rubio ya estaba frente a ellos.

Después de algunas cervezas y mucha platica, Rei propuso que fueran a bailar a lo cual todos aceptaron encantados, incluso Kevin su mejor amigo al cual en esos momentos desconocía había dicho que si. Al parecer Mina tenía cierto efecto en él porque lo único que hacía era sonreír y actuar como niño de secundaria.

No tuvieron problemas para entrar al lugar de modo para ir a bailar ya que conocían a Rei y enseguida les dieron lugar en la zona VIP, era una pequeña sala con sillones bastante cómodos y luces fluorescentes. El pelinegro quiso comprobar si los sillones eran tan cómodos como parecían y tomo a Serena en brazos y se dejo caer en el sillón, ella quedo sobre su regazo con la cabeza sobre su hombro, él dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo disfrutando la sensación del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

_Hey tortolitos aquí se viene a bailar. _Grito Andrew lo que provoco que la rubia se sonrojara y hundiera su cara en el cuello de pelinegro.

_¡Andrew! _Amenazo Darién.

_Ya primito no interrumpo más. _

Por un par de canciones se quedaron abrazados mientras los demás bailaban, estaban en su mundo y lo demás no importaba.

_Ya Darién deja de ser aburrido y vengan a bailar. _Esta vez fue Rei quien grito.

_¿Quieres bailar pequeña? _Pregunto al oído de Serena, ella solo asintió y se pararon para bailar.

La música era movida y Darién se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver las caderas de la rubia contonearse. Rei fue en busca de Serena y las chicas hicieron un pequeño círculo y comenzaron a bailar provocativamente.

_Al parecer nuestras mujercitas están de buen humor. _Dijo Andrew con sonrisa picara y dándole un codazo a Darién.

_Tú y tus comentarios tan fuera de lugar. _Respondió el pelinegro rodando lo ojos.

Lita se acerco a Andrew y se lo llevo con ella para bailar, Serena se acerco al pelinegro algo dudosa y extendió su mano, la cual él tomo de inmediato.

No tenía ni idea de que su pequeña rubia era capaz de bailar tan provocativamente y estaba poniendo a prueba todo su auto control, afortunadamente para él comenzó a sonar una canción lenta así que tomo a Serena y la pego a su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de inmediato que pegarla a su cuerpo había sido mala idea porque la rubia pudo sentir la reacción que había causado en él pero lejos de alejarse ella rodeo su cuello con sus delicados brazos y le sonrío. Sentir cada curva del pequeño cuerpo amoldándose al suyo era una de las sensaciones más placenteras, sus manos estaban en la cintura de la rubia evitando que sus cuerpos se alejaran.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight._ Serena estaba cantando la canción muy bajito y él comenzó a ponerle atención a lo que decía la letra. _So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight… _Tomo la barbilla de la rubia para levantar su cara y la beso, fue un beso tierno y sin prisa solo disfrutando el sabor de sus labios, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

_¡Ay por Dios! Gaia nos va matar sino estamos a tiempo._ Escucharon a Lita aunque no le prestaron mucha atención.

_No puede ser realmente son las 3, no nos vamos a despertar a tiempo. _Esta vez fue el turno de Mina.

_Calma pues lo mejor será irnos de una vez para dormir un poco, ya dormiremos en el camino_. Tranquilizo Rei a las chicas.

Darién interrumpió el beso. _¿Por qué están tan preocupadas?_

_Porque pasaremos el fin de semana en un Spa y Gaia quiere que salgamos muy temprano._

_No me dijiste que irías._

_Perdón lo olvide, ¿tenias pensado hacer algo?_

_No. _Fue la respuesta del pelinegro quien de inmediato puso cara de niño que no tiene el juguete que desea. _Vamos, mañana debes madrugar._

Salieron del lugar y se despidieron mientras esperaban a que les entregaran sus carros, Kev se ofreció a llevar a Mina a su casa, cosa que al pelinegro no le sorprendió.

Subieron al carro y todo el camino Darién no hablo, la rubia hacia su mejor esfuerzo por reprimir la risa nunca lo había visto emberrincharse de ese modo y le causaba gracia. Al llegar al departamento él se fue directo al baño a cambiarse para dormir, se acostó y le dio la espalda a la rubia.

_Darién._

_Mmm…_

_¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada._

_¿Estás molesto?_

_No._

_Entonces porque no hablaste en todo el camino._ La rubia no recibió respuesta.

_Darién._

_Mmmm…_

_Hazme caso._

_Te estoy haciendo caso._

_Contestar con monosílabos no cuenta._

_¡Ah!_

_¡Darién!_ Lo llamo la rubia un poco desesperada ya que ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, él sabía que su comportamiento era infantil pero ella se la había pasado trabajando toda la semana y él quería que le dedicara el fin de semana solo a él.

_Darién Shields, me vas a hacer caso ya sea por las buenas o por las malas._

_Por las malas._

_¿Estás seguro?_

_Muy seguro. _Entonces sintió como las pequeñas manos lo tomaban del hombro para voltearlo, opuso un poco de resistencia pero se dejo vencer por la rubia, a cual en cuanto logro ponerlo boca arriba se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. En esa ocasión el pijama de Serena consistía en un diminuto short y una playerita de tirantes por lo cual el pelinegro aprovecho para acariciar sus piernas. _Si esto es por las malas muero de ganas por saber cómo será por las buenas_.

¡Darién! Lo reprendió la rubia sonrojándose.

_Ven aquí pequeña._ Dijo mientras se giraba haciendo que ella quedara bajo él con sus largas y suaves piernas rodeándole la cintura. Beso su cuello y sus hombros mientras sentía las pequeñas manos recorrer su espalda, la beso lentamente y sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, él dejo a sus manos vagar por su cuerpo, trazo la curva de sus senos, su vientre plano, sus piernas. Ella levanto sus caderas lo cual provoco que un gemido escapara de los labios del pelinegro, se separo un poco de ella para quitarle la playera y dejar expuestos sus senos, beso el espacio entre ellos para luego llevarse uno de ellos a la boca.

_Darién_. Su nombre salió de los labios de la rubia a modo de suplica mientras ella arqueaba la espalda hacia él. El pelinegro se deleito besando y acariciando todo su cuerpo, había descubierto que si le besaba debajo del ombligo le provocaba cosquillas, sus pechos eran perfectos y nada le agradaba más que mimarlos, de vez en cuando lo gustaba morderlos suavemente solo para escuchar gemido de placer que escaparía de la boca de la rubia. Solo deseaba hundirse en el pequeño cuerpo pero podía esperar un poco más, así que la beso de nuevo en los labios mostrando toda la pasión que sentía para después darle un beso en la frente.

_Amor, debes dormir no quiero ser el culpable que mi madre se enoje._ Serena hizo un puchero pero le sonrío, estiro la mano para buscar su blusa pero él no la dejo. La acomodo sobre su pecho y rodeo su cintura con su fuerte brazo. _Ya que seré abandonado, exijo que nos vayamos desde el viernes por la mañana. Así que si tienes mucho trabajo te recomiendo que utilices sabiamente los cuatros días que tienes disponibles porque serás mía a partir del viernes._

_Está bien, desde el viernes por la mañana seré toda tuya Darién Shields._

A la mañana siguiente Darién despertó cuando sintió los labios de Serena besando su hombro y su brazo rodeando su pecho haciendo que sus senos quedaran contra su espalda.

_Buenos días._ Susurro la rubia en su oído.

_Buenos días._ Él se giro y la tomo en sus brazos para que ella quedara sobre él, aparto un mechón de su cara y lo puso tras su oreja. Le dio un casto beso en los labios. _Pequeña pero si aun no amanece. _

_Si pero Gaia nos quiere a las 7 en punto._

_Ay mi madre, como se le ocurre salir tan temprano._

_Quiere aprovechar el tiempo, además nos mimaran mucho en el Spa así que levantarse tan temprano tiene su recompensa._

_Pues yo te podría mimar más que en el spa y ni siquiera tendrías que salir de la cama._

_Es una oferta tentadora, pero no le puedo quedar mal a Gaia._

_Está bien, pero recuerda el próximo fin de semana Suiza nos espera._

_Por nada se me olvida. ¿Quieres que te deje algo para desayunar?_

_Gracias ángel pero creo que le iré a hacer compañía a mi padre así aprovecho para que Luna me prepare el desayuno._

_Solo porque Luna cocina delicioso no me sentiré porque rechazaste que te preparará algo. _

Darién la beso nuevamente y sus manos recorrieron la pequeña espalda. Ella se separa y le dio un beso en la nariz.

_Me voy a bañar o se me hará tarde. _Él la libero de su abrazo y vio como se dirigió al baño, estaba tan cansado que no tardo nada en volver a dormirse de nuevo.

**S&D**

N/A:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ya sé que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero el trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo, pero al fin aquí les dejo este capítulo.

Dejen reviews para que animen a esta escritora a continuar con esta historia.

Que les parece Serena ya admitió por segunda vez sus sentimientos y Darién aunque no lo diga yo creo que está más que perdido por Sere.

Les anticipo que el viaje a Suiza resolverá algunos misterios, así que dejen muchos reviews si quieren saber pronto que sucederá.

Las canciones que se mencionaron en este capítulo fueron Hold on de Michael Bublé y Just a Kiss de Lady Antebellum, les recomiendo mucho que las escuchen.

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia, por leer, por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas y por dejarme saber que piensan, su opinión para mí es muy importante.

Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Ya sé que tarde mucho en actualizar contrario a lo que había prometido pero en mi trabajo creen que no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer que trabajar día y noche, así que ofrezco una disculpa. No las aburro más con mis penas y las dejo para que lean.

**Capitulo 8**

Darién había ido a visitar a su padre como le había dicho a Serena, se encontraban en la biblioteca y mientras Mamoru tomaba un whiskey veía a su hijo pasearse de un lado a otro.

_¿Qué te pasa hijo?_

_Nada ¿Por qué?_

_Como que nada pareces león enjaulado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Serena se fue esta mañana y estará de regreso mañana por la noche no tienes por qué ponerte así._

_Ay papá esas son tonterías, como crees que estoy así por ella._

_Ah no, si lo único que has hecho todo el día en mirar tu celular o preguntar si tu madre ha llamado._

_Claro que no._ Respondió el pelinegro algo ofendido por las observaciones de su padre.

Mamoru rio para sus adentros, su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado e insistía en negarlo o tal vez no se había dado cuenta.

_Cambiando de tema hay algo que te quiero preguntar desde hace tiempo padre._

_Dime. _

_Como es que no me habías dicho que tu y Kenji era tan amigos._

_Por que dejamos de serlo antes de que tú nacieras._

_¿Por qué?_

_En resumen Kenji tenía en vista un negocio muy prometedor del cual solo me había contado a mí, pero de algún modo la competencia de Kenji se entero y le gano el trato. Como yo era la única persona que sabía, él pensó que yo lo había traicionado y fue ahí cuando termino nuestra amistad._

_Pero tú no lo traicionaste._ Era una afirmación aunque se asomo algo de duda en el tono del pelinegro.

_Claro que no, como le haría algo así a mi mejor amigo pero él no me creyó y desde entonces no nos hablamos._

_¿Quién fue la persona que lo traiciono?_

_Uno de sus directores nos escucho hablando aquel día y fue e quien le dio la información a la competencia. Pero de eso nos enteramos muchos años después._

_¿Entonces nunca lo aclararon?_

_No pero al igual que yo Kenji supo quien fue el responsable pero era tan orgulloso que nunca hablo conmigo. Supongo que su forma de disculparse fue mandándote a llamar y enseñarte todo lo que él sabía sobre negocios._

_Si creo que tienes razón. Mira que no cualquiera tiene a los mentores que yo tuve, el gran Mamoru Shields y el implacable Kenji Tsukino._

_Así es hijo aprendiste de los mejores._

**S&D**

Serena había pasado gran parte de esa semana buscando la casa para Amy ya que ella llegaba a Londres en dos semanas. La agente de bienes raíces que Darién le había mandado para ayudarla había resultado ser excelente en su trabajo todas las casas que le había mostrado cumplían con los requisitos que Amy había pedido por lo cual a Serena le resulto muy difícil decidirse por una de las casas, pero al fin había encontrado una en Notting Hill y estaba segura de que a su amiga le encantaría.

Llego a su departamento y comenzó a buscar una maleta al día siguiente se iría con Darién a suiza y no quería olvidar nada por andar a las prisas.

**S&D**

Su primer día en Suiza a lado de Darién había sido genial, él le había mostrado lugares que ella no conocía a pasar de haber pasado mucho tiempo en ese país. La cena había sido exquisita pero el ajetreo de toda la semana le estaba pasando la factura y le comenzaba a dar algo de sueño. Darién le abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la ayudo a bajar, mientras el bajaba una bolsa con las compras ella tomo algo de nieve e hizo una bola la cual lanzo directo a la espalda del pelinegro.

Él volteo y la miro amenazadoramente. _Amor no empieces una guerra que no vas a ganar._

_¿Y quien dice que no voy a ganar? _Respondió en tono retador.

_Yo lo digo. _

Serena sonrío maliciosamente y lanzo otra bola que Darién alcanzo a esquivar ya que iba directo a su rostro.

Te recomiendo que corras. Fue la respuesta del pelinegro y ella no tardo en dar la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la cabaña, solo que Darién era más rápido que ella y la alcanzo para tirarla en la nieve y aunque Serena cerró los ojos y se preparo para recibir el golpe se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre algo suave, el pelinegro había recibido el impacto que no fue fuerte. Se quedaron recostados sobre la nieve contemplando el cielo cubierto por cientos de estrellas.

_Ve adentro pequeña, no quiero que pesques un resfriado._ La ayudo a levantarse y él fue por las bolsas de las compras.

Entro a la cabaña y vio a la rubia pelear con su bufanda. Serena no se podía quitar la bufanda ya que se le había atorado con su arete por lo que el pelinegro se acerco a ayudarla, le quito la bufanda, le desabrocho la chamarra y tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, se veía hermosa con las mejillas sonrosadas, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y entonces fue cuando Darién vio la chispa en los ojos azul claro la decisión se mostraba en ellos, sintió las pequeñas manos de Serena bajar el cierre de su chamarra. Él acorto la distancia entre ellos y la beso lenta y suavemente, le encantaba el sabor de sus labios le recordaba a un dulce que le gustaba cuando era pequeño.

Por su parte Serena coloco sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho para poder apoyarse y levantarse de puntillas para profundizar el beso, hecho al que el pelinegro no se opuso al contrario la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, sintió cada curva del pequeño cuerpo amoldarse al suyo mientras dejaba que su lengua invadiera cada rincón de la boca de la rubia para luego dar comienzo a una batalla la cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Darién despojo de su playera a la rubia mientras ella se encargo de quitarle la chamarra y meter sus manos bajo su playera a lo cual él respondió mordiendo su labio inferior, la llevo a la cama y la recostó, se encargo de quitarle las botas y él se deshizo de su playera y botas por lo cual ambos quedaron en jeans. Ella se veía hermosa con el cabello alborotado, su blanca y suave piel expuesta, cubrió e pequeño cuerpo con el suyo y beso su cuello dejando a sus manos recorrer libremente cada curva, Serena tomo la cara del pelinegro y lo beso apasionadamente arqueando su cuerpo para provocarlo el volvió a besar su cuello y trazo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, beso su vientre plano sobre la línea de sus jeans y los desbrocho mientras los iba bajando para quitárselos daba besitos en sus piernas.

_Darién._ Dijo la rubia entre suspiros. Él solo levanto la mirada y le sonrío como si fuera un niño haciendo una travesura.

Él se quito los jeans y se quedo parado al pie de la cama observando a Serena que solo se había quedado en un conjunto de azul intenso que hacían resaltar mas la blancura de su piel, Darién siempre había opinado que el hecho de que una mujer insinuara era mejor que no dejar nada a la imaginación y los pequeños bóxers que usaba la rubia y ese bra de encaje que solo mostraba parte de sus senos habían provocado que su imaginación viajara hacia límites insospechados. Por su lado Serena se maravillaba contemplando el cuerpo de Darién, tenía unos brazos fuertes, la espalda ancha y las abdominales perfectamente marcadas desde la primera vez que lo vio en pijama siempre se pregunto cómo es que encontraba tiempo para asistir al gimnasio ya que siempre se encontraba sumamente ocupado.

Sin querer desaprovechar un solo segundo el pelinegro cubrió nuevamente el pequeño cuerpo mientras la besaba solo que esta vez hizo que giraran para que ella quedara sobre él, la ayudo a sentarse a horcajadas y sus manos recorrieron sus piernas para quedar en sus caderas, el sonrojo se hizo evidente en la cara de la rubia y él se levanto para besarla, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y empujaba sus caderas hacia él. Darién rompió el beso y recargo su frete sobre la de ella para verla a los ojos, los cuales mostraban decisión normalmente siempre veía una sombre de duda el ojos de la rubia por lo cual no se había atrevido a llegar más lejos pero esta vez era diferente.

_Eres hermosa._ Le dijo con la voz ronca invadida por el deseo.

Dejo que las delicadas manos recorrieran su espalda mientras el desabrochaba el bra para dejar al descubierto sus senos, al sentir que retiraban a prenda de su cuerpo trato de cubrirse pero el pelinegro lo impidió.

_No ángel, no me prives del placer de mirarte._ Le dijo moviendo de un lado a otro, para él el cuerpo de Serena era perfecto. Cubrió uno de sus senos con su mano, tenía el tamaño perfecto llenaba su mano y se deleito con la sensación de suavidad. _Simplemente perfecta._

Coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de la rubia y la atrajo hacia su pecho y continúo besándola, sentía como sus caderas se movía contra las de él atormentándolo ya que solo deseaba hundirse en su cuerpo. Las caricias se volvieron más intensas y ambos recorrían con sus manos el cuerpo del otro sin ninguna inhibición, cuando Serena comenzó a besar su cuello y sintió su respiración agitada en su oído supo que no podía esperar más así que la recostó en la cama y quito la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo y el de l rubia, era la primera vez que la veía completamente desnuda y estaba abrumado por tanta belleza por lo que se prometió ser cuidadoso porque su cuerpo era tan bello y se veía tan frágil que le daba miedo lastimarla. Serena abrió los ojos como platos en verdad el cuerpo de Darién era imponente en todos los sentidos pero confiaba en él.

Él pelinegro se coloco sobre Serena, comenzó a besarla mientras entraba lentamente en su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella que olvido toda delicadeza y entro completamente de un solo golpe. Sintió que las uñas de la rubia se clavaban en su espalda, se separo de ella para verla y dejo de moverse, el bello rostro de su ángel reflejaba dolor y el trato de salir de ella pero la rubia lo detuvo colocando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

_Serena mírame por favor._ Le dijo en tono de suplica ya que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, él se había quedado quieto dejando que su pequeño cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión. Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Darién lleno de preocupación así que sonrío para indicarle que estaba bien.

_Tu nunca…_

_No, yo nunca. _Respondió algo apenada.

Ahora entendía el pelinegro porque siempre que intentaba llegar más lejos con ella, la notaba dudosa o insegura. Y uno de los instintos más primitivos del hombre despertó dentro de él, el de posesión, Serena era suya y de nadie más, nadie nunca antes había tocado su cuerpo como él y él se encargaría de que a nadie si quiera le pasara por la cabeza, ella le pertenecía solo a él. Sentir la caderas de la rubia moverse ligeramente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

_¿Segura?_

_Si._

_Si te lastimo o… _La rubia coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarlo.

Le hizo el amor a Serena con delicadeza y dulzura, disfruto besando cada rincón de su cuerpo y escuchando como susurraba su nombre, la sensación de su suave cuerpo contra el suyo, sus pequeñas manos recorriendo entero su cuerpo.

Ahora después de una batalla sin tregua en la cual ambos resultaron triunfadores Serena yacía dormida sobre su pecho y entre sus brazos, al verla dormir tan tranquila a su lado recordó la primera vez que la vio, tenía de aquello unos 8 años aproximadamente.

**Flashback**

Darién se encontraba en la recepción de la oficina de Kenji Tsukino, había ido allí a petición del mismo Kenji. A verdad es que estaba algo intimidado Kenji era un afamado hombre de negocio conocido por ser implacable y tener mano firme, negocio que se proponía resultaba ser todo un éxito y aunque Darién estaba acostumbrado a tratar con un hombre del calibre de Kenji (su propio padre) aun era novato en estas cuestiones apenas hacia un par de años que había salido de la universidad y aunque tenía todas las puertas abiertas por ser un Shields su padre se había encargado de que trabajara y se esforzara igual e incluso más que el resto de sus empleados.

_Hijo tienes que demostrar que eres digo de llevar el apellido Shields y el hecho de que yo sea rico no quiere decir que tu lo seas, si quieres algo debes de esforzarte por ello en esa vida nada es gratis._ Le había dicho su padre una vez y esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria por lo cual se había esforzado por construir su propio imperio y lo había logrado con tal éxito que ahora tenía más dinero que su padre pero todo lo que había aprendido se lo debía tanto a su padre como a Kenji Tsukino.

Mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios vio a una hermosa joven salir de la oficina de Kenji, era una chica rubia no más de 18 años calculo el pelinegro, usaba jeans, una playera blanca y llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta por lo que alcanzaba a ver usaba muy poco maquillaje, era una joven muy hermosa y él se pregunto quién sería aquella joven que llamaba la atención a pesar de su vestuario tan sencillo.

_Darién Shields el señor Tuskino lo espera_. Lo llamo la secretaria para que entrara a la oficina de Kenji y perdió de vista a la rubia.

Entro algo nervioso pero trato de demostrar lo contrario.

_Darién cuanto gusto._ Saludo Kenji muy animado, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

_Señor Tsukino._ Lo saludo Darién extendiendo su mano.

_Toma asiento hijo. Dime ¿conociste a mi hija? _

_No, creo que no he tenido el gusto señor._

_Vaya pensé que tal vez te la toparías al venir hacia acá, una pequeña rubia. Bueno no importa ya la conocerás después._

Así que la hermosura rubia era la hija de Kenji Tsukino, si quería que ese negocio funcionara Darién debía de apartar a la pequeña de sus pensamientos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Acaricio el rostro de Serena y rio para sí mismo al recordar las palabras de Kenji _"ya la conocerás después", ese_ después había tardado 8 años.

**S&D**

Serena despertó y se dio cuenta de que Darién no estaba a su lado, vio el reloj y se espanto como era posible que durmiera tanto eran las 3 de la tarde con razón el pelinegro no estaba en la cama, una sonrisa apareció es su rostro al recordarlo y también al recordarla la razón por la cual había despertado tan tarde. Habían pasado la noche entera y parte del amanecer haciendo el amor, dormía un poco y Darién la despertaba llenándola de besos incluso un par de ocasiones ella había sido quien lo había despertado a él. En esos momentos no existía en el mundo nada mejor que lo que ella estaba sintiendo, no encontraba palabras para explicar lo maravilloso que había sido hacer el amor con Darién una y otra vez.

_Buenos días ángel dormilón o debo de decir tardes._ Darién estaba entrando a la habitación usando solo unos bóxers negros y llevaba una charola con comida. _He traído el desayuno_.

_Buenos días, pero no tengo hambre._

_Eso lo dice la mujer que siempre me recuerda lo importante que es el desayuno._ Le reprocho a Serena levantando una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento. _Entonces qué es lo que desea la princesa. _Se acerco a ella y la beso.

_Nada no deseo nada más en estos momentos. _

_¿Estás segura? _Le pregunto mirándola de forma provocadora.

_Darién._ Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, él disfrutaba molestándola porque le encantaba verla sonrojada. Le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo de la cama.

_¿A dónde vas?_

_Espera y veras._

Lo vio salir de la habitación y regresar a los pocos segundos, lo notaba nervioso cosa que se le hizo extraña tratándose de él.

_Cierra los ojos._ Ella obedeció y sintió como la sabana se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo exponiendo su desnudes.

_¡Darién! ¿Qué haces?_ Trato de detener la sabana pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Shhh tu espera. _Sintió como él se recostaba sobre su vientre y luego sintió algo frio en su ombligo. _Ya puedes abrir los ojos._

La rubia abrió los ojos y vio brillar algo en su ombligo y a Darién mirándola con cierta aprensión, estaba recostado de lado sobre sus caderas con su brazo sosteniendo su cabeza.

Tómalo es para ti. Ella extendió la mano y tomo lo que estaba en su ombligo era un anillo con un zafiro en el centro y diamantes alrededor era precioso.

_Serena Tsukino ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Ella vio el anillo, luego a Darién y regreso de nuevo la vista al anillo hecho que puso al pelinegro de nervios, él nunca pensó que haría si ella le decía que no. Tal vez era parte del trato pero también había dejado claro que era su decisión si se casaban o no, los nervios lo estaban matando.

_Sí._ Lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa enorme. Ella extendió la mano para devolverle el anillo, él dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y tomo el anillo para colocarlo en su mano acto seguido la beso. Él se recostó y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo hiendo que ella quedara sobre él, aparto un mechón de su cara y beso la punta de su nariz.

_Serena Tuskino tienes un mes para organizar la boda._

_¡Un mes! Amor eso es muy poco tiempo._

_No es más que suficiente yo solo pensaba darte una semana, además con la ayuda de mi madre, Rei y tu amiga Mina todo será más fácil. Y si necesitas que contrate a alguien para que les ayude solo tienes que decirlo. _

_Pero…_

_Nada de peros, un mes es suficiente. _

Serena iba a hablar pero Darién la beso haciendo que olvidara lo que le quería decir.

**S&D**

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y las alertas. Espero que me dejen saber que opinan de este capítulo, muero por saber que piensan. Ya saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes así que díganme que les pareció.

Yo creo que Darién es muy necio por no querer aceptar lo que es más que obvio pero ya veremos si lo acepta pronto o no.

Les dejo el link para que vean como es el anillo de Serena, si no se puede ver por aquí también lo pongo en mi perfil. A mí me gusto mucho ¿a ustedes?

.com/Sapphires/Sapphire-Jewelry/Sapphire-Rings/Jewelry=J2899

Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

_¡UN MES!_ El grito de Rei Shieds que inundo la estancia_. Darién estás loco, como crees que se puede planear una boda es un mes, que digo una boda TU boda._

_Hermanita yo se que tu eres capaz, así que por favor ayuda a Serena. _Darién se encontraba parado recargado en uno de os libreros y le brindo a su hermana una sonrisa que sabía la desarmaría y no le diría que no.

Mientras tanto Gaia y Endimión abrazaban a Serena_. Mi niña no sabes cuánto gusto me da que vayas a formar parte de esta familia._ Le dijo Gaia besándole la mejilla y abrazándola por enésima vez.

_Bienvenida a la familia Shields._ Le dijo Endimión dándole un cálido abrazo.

_Gracias._ Respondió la rubia con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Siempre había deseado una familia y los Shields la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

_Darién, tu hermana tiene razón un me es muy poco tiempo_. Dijo Gaia mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

_Mamá yo se que ustedes pueden lograr una boda perfecta en ese tiempo._

_Darién por qué tanta insistencia con que sea tan pronto. ¿Serena está embarazada o por que la urgencia?_

_No, no para nada._ Respondió Serena roja como un tomate.

_No madre, no está embarazada._

_¿Entonces por qué la prisa?_

_¿Necesito una razón para querer casarme en un mes?_

_No, solo que me gustaría tener más tiempo para organizar la boda de mi hijo._

_Un mes, tendré que hacer uso de todos mis contactos. Serena tenemos que empezar a ver lo del vestido en cuanto antes. _Dijo Rei, su rostro reflejaba que su cerebro estaba trabajando a un millón de revoluciones por segundo pensando en todo lo necesario.

Ahora si nos disculpan, Serena y yo iremos a descansar. Habían pasado directo del aeropuerto a la casa de los padres de Darién para darles la noticia y la verdad es que ya estaban cansados y más que nada el pelinegro se moría de ganas por tumbarse en la cama y abrazar a Serena.

Darién se acerco a donde estaba Serena sentada y le tendió la mano, ella le sonrío y la tomo. _Hora de irnos pequeña._

_¿Los esperamos mañana para desayunar? _

_No madre, mañana llega una amiga de Sere a Londres e iremos por ella al aeropuerto._

_Pues si gustan son bienvenidos a cenar, Serena ya sabes que tu amiga es más que bienvenida en esta casa._

_Gracias Gaia, le comentare a Am y si se anima estaremos mañana aquí para la cena._

Se despidieron y salieron rumbo a casa de Darién. Al llegar botaron las maletas y se tumbaron en la cama, él la tenia abrazada y ella recargaba la cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba sus latidos y comenzaba a arrullarse.

_¿Qué te parece si nos damos un buen baño con agua caliente?_ Darién tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, levanto la mano y observo el anillo para después darle un beso en el dorso de la mano.

_Me parece una idea excelente._ La rubia levanto la cabeza del pecho del pelinegro y le dio un beso en los labios. _Vamos._

Darién se desvistió primero para después desvestirla poco a poco e iba dejando pequeños besos donde quitaba alguna prenda, él entro en la regadera de inmediato le gustaba recibir el golpe de agua fría mientras esperaba a que se calentara.

Ven aquí pequeña, ya está caliente el agua.

La rubia entro en a regadera y sintió la mirada de su ahora prometido sobre todo su cuerpo y se mordió en labio por los nervios, además quien no estaría nerviosa tendiendo en frente con el cabello mojado y alborotado y el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo. Él estaba fascinado con ese pequeño cuerpo, era perfecto no había otra amanera de describirlo. El pelinegro le tendió los brazos y ella se fue a refugiar en él, sintió el agua caer por su cuerpo y sus músculos se comenzaron a relajar. Se quedaron abrazados bajo el agua unos instantes, la cabeza de Darién estaba inundada con pensamientos que no se atrevía a confesar, quería a Serena estaba seguro de ello y tal vez pasar el resto de su vida a su lado no era mala idea, seguro seria una excelente madre y esposa, en cuanto su mente comenzó a formar imágenes sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ellos.

Tomo una esponja y comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de la rubia de una forma tan delicada que quien lo viera pensaría que temía que la pequeña frente a él se rompería en cualquier momento. Se bañaron con toda la calma del mundo dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y disfrutara del agua.

Al salir la envolvió en una toalla y él se amarro una en la cintura. A Serene le gustaba ese Darién que expresaba ternura ya que siempre o había visto como él frio hombre de negocios y se pregunto si siempre sería así. Ella siempre pensó que se casaría por amor y por su lado esa parte era cierta ella amaba a Darién pero ¿él la amaba a ella? Por lo menos se preocupaba por ella y la empresas de su padre estaban a salvo en sus manos, pero ¿eso sería suficiente para?

_Mi reino por tus pensamientos._ Le dijo el pelinegro al oído, sacándola se sus cavilaciones.

_¿Cuál reino?_ Respondió la rubia riendo.

_Bueno tal vez no tenga reino pero mis empresas deben de servir ¿no? _

_Tal vez._

_¿Tal vez? Darién Shields no acepta un tal vez por repuesta_. La tomo en sus brazos y la levo a la cama. _Ahora me dirás que pensaba o sufrirás un ataque de cosquillas._ El sabía perfectamente que ella se rendiría fácilmente si la amenazaba con hacerle cosquillas. Ella sonrío y movió la cabeza indicando que no diría nada, así que comenzó el ataque.

_Ya Darién… Por favor, está bien confesare._

_Así está mejor._ Le dio un beso en los labios y recargo su cabeza sobre su abdomen, ella comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el cabello.

_Pensaba en la boda._

_No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo. Sus ojos azul intenso reflejaron preocupación._

_No para nada. Solo pensaba que es muy poco tiempo._

_Pequeña se nota que aun no conoces o suficiente al monstro de mi hermana, si le hubiera dicho una semana en una semana hubiera tenido lista la boda más espectacular que te puedas imaginar._

_Si tú lo dices._

_No te preocupes pequeña, yo me encargare de que esa boda sea como desees y este lista en un mes._

Darién se levanto y fue a uno de sus cajones para buscar unos bóxers y el pantalón de la pijama, ella lo siguió y busco en el cajón su pijama y encontró una de sus favoritas. Ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba cuando fue que esa pijama llego a casa de Darién así como tampoco recordaba cuando uno de los cajones había terminado lleno de ropa de él. Fue a secarse el pelo y cuando regreso Darién ya se encontraba dormido, se metió en la cama tratando de no despertarlo, se acostó de lado dándolo la espalda. Sintió como el fuerte brazo de Darién le rodeaba la cintura y la acercaba a su cuerpo, ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

_Hasta mañana pequeña._ Le dio un beso en el hombro y ella sonrío.

_Hasta mañana. _

**S&D**

Serena se encontraba balanceándose sobre sus tacones, el pelinegro sabía que estaba nerviosa la tenía tomada de de la mano así que le dio un leve apretoncito para tratar de tranquilizarla, ella volteo y le sonrío.

_¿Qué pasa pequeña?_

_No sé, creo que estoy nerviosa de ver a Amy. Hace más de dos años que no la veo, aunque nos hemos escrito todo este tiempo no es lo mismo._

_¿Le has contado de mi?_

_Sí. _

_¿Qué le has dicho?_

_La verdad._ Darién sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago, no quería saber cuál era la verdad, ¿sabría Amy que estaban comprometidos debido a un trato? ¿Qué pensaría la mejor amiga de Serena de él? No, no quería saber cuál era la verdad prefería ignorarla.

_Ahí viene._ Dijo la rubia muy alegre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La rubia se soltó de su mano y corrió en dirección a una chica de cabello corto que venía acompañada por un hombre alto de cabello castaño. En cuanto la chica la vio se apresuro al encuentro de la rubia y se abrazaron.

El pelinegro se acerco a donde estaban las chicas y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza al hombre castaño, él cual le regreso el saludo de la misma forma. Las chicas se separaron y Amy fue la primera en hablar.

_Sere te presento a Taiki Kou. _

_Mucho gusto Serena._ Taiki extendió la mano para saludar a la rubia y ella le dio un abrazo.

_Mucho gusto Taiki, me alegro de por fin poder conocerte._ El pelinegro no pudo evitar el pequeño disgusto que le causo ver a Serena abrazando a otro hombre, pero logro disimularlo bastante bien o al menos eso fue lo que él pensó.

Serena tomo a Darién de la mano y lo presento_. Les presento a Darién. Darién ella es mi mejor amiga Amy y su esposo Taiki._

_Es un placer conocerlos. _

_Lo mismo digo es un placer por fin conocer al famoso Darién Shields._ Dijo Amy en tono juguetón.

_¿Famoso?_ Darién levanto una ceja y algo dudoso pregunto_. ¿Qué sabes de mí? _

_Algunas cosas las he leído en revistas pero las más importantes las he escuchado de Serena._

_¡Amy_! Dijo la rubia tratando de que su amiga no hablara de más. Sabía que podía confiar en Amy ciegamente pero le preocupara que le jugara alguna broma frente a Darién.

_Espero que sean cosas buenas._ El pelinegro no estaba muy seguro de que así fuera pero ya que no estaba seguro de querer saber la verdad decidió no indagar más en el asunto.

_Claro que sí, solo cosas buenas._

_Bueno, bueno. ¿Nos vamos? Estoy segura de que Taiki quiere llegar y conocer su nueva casa._ El aludido solo sonrío ante la forma de la rubia de querer cambiar el tema.

_Está bien, vamos._ Respondió la peliazul y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

En cuanto entraron en la casa Amy abrazo a la rubia._ Sere esta casa es perfecta._

_Amy pero si aún no ves el resto. Te falta ver el estudio, las habitaciones, el jardín, falta tanto por ver._

_Si pero con solo ver la estancia me parece perfecta, vamos a ver el resto. _Las chicas se encaminaron a las escaleras pero los hombres no las siguieron.

_¿Nos acompañan?_ Pregunto Serena ya que ellos se habían quedado parados al pie de las escaleras.

_Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que platicar, así que vayan ustedes. Yo le pediré a Darién que me muestre el jardín._

_Taiki tiene razón, vayan ustedes._

Las chicas subieron las escaleras y Serena se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación principal.

_Este será tu habitación espero te guste como quedo._

_Es preciosa, muchas gracias._ Amy se sentó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos en el espacio que estaba junto a ella indicándole a su amiga que se sentara a su lado_. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

_¿Sí? ¿Acerca de que quieres hablar? _ La rubia fue a sentarse a lado se su amiga y abrazo una de las almohadas que se encontraban en la cama.

_Serena Tsukino no finjas demencia conmigo, te conozco prácticamente de toda la vida y sé que no usas anillos salvo en fiestas y eso en contadas ocasiones, ahora dime que significa el anillo que llevas._

_Significa que estoy comprometida con Darién. _Una brillante sonrisa aprecio en el rostro de la rubia, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que Amy no sospechara nada, ella la conocía mejor que nadie y estaba segura que si le decía acerca del trato y que sin querer se había enamorado de Darién, Amy no le permitiría poner un pie en el altar.

Su amiga la abrazo fuertemente. _Sere estoy tan feliz por ti, me da mucho gusto. Se ve que Darién es un buen hombre y que se preocupa mucho por ti. _Amy se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Darién hacia Serena en tan solo un par de horas había notado como él estaba a pendiente de cada movimiento de Serena, la forma protectora de su abrazo, la mirada asesina con la que veía a los hombres que se atrevían a mirar a la rubia, incluso noto el respingo que dio cuando Serena había abrazado a Taiki.

_¿Cuándo es la boda?_

_En un mes._

_¿Qué? Un mes. Amiga, ¿acaso estas embaraza?_

_¡Amy! _

_La última vez que platique contigo, no me comentaste nada del compromiso por lo que asumo que es reciente._

_Nos comprometimos hace una semana._

_Ya lo ves, tengo razón en pensar esas cosas._

_¿Por qué la prisa?_

_No sé, Darién fue quien fijo la fecha no yo._

_Ah ya, pues espero que me cuentes para ser dama de honor._

_Claro que así será._

Mientras tato Darién se encontraba con Taiki recorriendo el jardín platicando de trivialidades.

_Por cierto hoy habrá una cena familiar en casa de mis padres, así que son bienvenidos. Invito cordialmente el pelinegro._

_Pero si es familiar, no podemos llegar de la nada. _Taiki no quería interrumpir un evento familiar.

_Serena ahora es mi familia y ella considera a Amy parte de la suya así que son bienvenidos._

_Gracias._

_Creo que ya va siendo hora de que los dejemos. _

_Creo que nuestras mujercitas tendrán bastante tiempo para platicar después. _

Entraron en la casa y Darién llamo a Serena, la chicas bajaron 10 minutos después de que la hubieran llamado.

Taiki tienes que ver las habitaciones son preciosas. Amy bajo las escaleras directo hacia su esposo.

Amy creo que es tiempo de que los dejemos instalarse, espero que nos puedan acompañar esta noche a cenar en casa de mis padres. El pelinegro reitero la invitación.

Di que si Amy, te encantara conocer a la familia Shields.

Amy volteo a ver a su esposo y el asintió con una sonrisa. Taiki no podía negarle nada y mucho menos cuando la veía tan feliz. _Sí, será un honor acompañarlos._

_Pasamos por ustedes a las 8, ¿les parece bien? _Pregunto el pelinegro.

_Perfecto nos vemos a las 8._ Respondió Taiki.

Las chicas se despidieron nuevamente con un gran abrazo.

**S&D**

Darién se encontraba recargado en el marco de a puerta observando la escena, las mujeres estaban hablando animadamente de los preparativos de la boda. Veía a Serena feliz, sabía que en gran parte se debía a la presencia de Amy, la rubia le había dicho una vez que ella era la única familia que le quedaba, así que le daba gusto que Amy pudiera estar con Serena en un momento tan importante.

_Darién._ Lo llamo su padre.

_Dime._

_No es bueno espiar._

_Papá no estoy espiando. Solo observo cómo se llevan a cabo los preparativos de mi boda._

_Sabes hijo nunca pensé que tu serias un hombre preocupado por su boda._

_No es que me preocupe la boda papá, lo que me preocupa es que todo sea del gusto de Serena. Quiero que todo salga perfecto._

_Bueno con semejante ayuda no puedo imaginar que algo salga mal. Tu madre, tu hermana y las amigas de Serena, dudo mucho algo pueda ir mal._

_Señores Shields, gustan acompañarnos con un trago. _Fue la voz de Andrew que se escucho en el pasillo.

_Me parece una buena idea. Creo que estoy de humor para un whiskey_. Endimión se encamino hacia su sobrino.

La cena familiar consistía de los Shields, James el novio de Rei, Andrew y Lita, y Kevin con Mina la amiga de Serena y por supuesto Amy con Taiki. Los hombres habían decidido huir de la conversación de la boda hacia el estudio.

Kevin se acerco a su mejor amigo para burlarse un poco de él.

_Créeme amigo que Serena no irá a ningún lado no es necesario que la vigiles todo el tiempo._

_No la estoy vigilando._

_Entonces que, esta vigiando los preparativos de tu boda._

_Kevin, sino quieres que te mande de viaje por un mes al otro lado del mar y te separe de tu preciada Mina, será mejor que cierres la boca._

Kevin soltó una sonora carcajada a pesar de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amigo.

_Ya hombre, no hay necesidad de tanta hostilidad._

_Pues tampoco veo la necesidad de que te la pases molestándome._

_Amigo, es que no te das cuenta._

_¿De qué?_

_De que esta pequeña rubia te trae de cabeza y tú te niegas a admitirlo. Por eso te molesto, espero que algún día lo admitas._

_¿Qué quieres que admita?_

_Que Darién Shields uno de los solteros más codiciados de Londres está enamorado hasta los huesos._

_No digas tonterías. _

Kevin se acerco a él, bajando el volumen de su voz para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos.

_Amigo no lo niegues, esto para ti hace mucho que dejo de ser un trato o si quiera la promesa que le hiciste a su padre de cuidar de ella. Esto lo haces por que la quieres, porque te enamoraste de ella._

Darién le dio un codazo en las costillas. _Cállate te pueden escuchar._

_Lo único que yo pido es que no lo niegues. _Respondió Kevin con una mueca de dolor y colocándose la mano en el costado donde había recibido el golpe.

Se quedaron en silencio en el marco de la puerta observando la discusión de las chicas, quienes discutían cual sería el color del vestido de las damas de honor. El resto de los hombres se acercaron para hacerles compañía.

_¿Creen que algún día terminen?_ Pregunto James.

_No lo sé hombre, recuerdo que antes de casarme Lita hablaba de temas de la boda hasta en sueños._ Respondió Andrew poniendo cara de sufrimiento, todos comenzaron a reír y el rubio siguió platicando anécdotas de su boda.

Darién reía junto con ellos mientras observaba a Serena y al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a escuchar la voz de su primo y las risas del resto a lo lejos, sintió que la cabeza le estallaba y sus ojos se cerraban, de repente todo se volvió negro.

¡Darién! Fue el grito de Serena que alerto a los demás de que algo sucedía.

Kevin alcanzo a sostener al pelinegro antes de que cayera al suelo, Andrew lo ayudo a sostenerlo.

_Debemos recostarlo._ Ordeno Taiki.

Las mujeres se levantaron de mediato del sillón para que pudieran recostarlo.

_¿Qué le paso?_ Dijo Serena quien se veía muy preocupada.

_Al parecer ha sufrido un colapso._ Trato de tranquilizar Taiki a los presentes, él al igual que Amy era medico. Se acerco al pelinegro para revisar sus signos vitales. _Se encuentra estable solo hay que esperar a que reaccione._

Al cabo de unos segundos que para Serena y Gaia parecieron una eternidad Darién abrió los ojos.

_¿Qué paso?_ Aun sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza y se encontraba algo confundido, volteo a ver a Serena y vio que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

_Al parecer sufriste un colapso, deja que te revise._ Taiki se dedico a revisar a Darién, mientras Luna llegaba con una charola llena de té para calmar los nervios de las presentes.

_Estas bien pero te recomiendo que en cuanto antes vayas a hacerte un chequeo médico. _Más que recomendación el tono de Taiki sonaba a orden.

_Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos para dejarte descansar primito. _Andrew comenzaba a despedirse. _No te preocupes yo llevare a los Kou a su casa._

_Tú debes descansar Darién y su puedes pasar la noche aquí en casa de tus padres será mejor._

_Gracias Taiki, seguiré tu recomendación._

Mi niño se debe de sentir realmente mal. Pensó Gaia, conocía lo testarudo que podía ser su hijo y en muy contadas ocasiones seguía las instrucciones de los médicos. _Le diré a Luna que prepare tu vieja habitación para ti y Serena._

_Tranquila Sere, él estará bien. _Amy abrazo a su amiga y trato de reconfortarla.

_Ay hermanito como te atreves a darnos estos sustos. _

Todos se despidieron y Rei los acompaño a la puerta. Kevin se quedo para ayudar a su amigo a subir a su habitación.

_Serena vendrá enseguida. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?_

_Si amigo gracias. Vete tranquilo._

Gaia entro en la habitación, se acerco a su hijo y le acaricio la mejilla. _Mi niño seguro que estás bien._

_Sí mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya me siento mejor._

_Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos. _

Se escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta._ ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Claro que si Serena, adelante._

La rubia entro y Gaia se levanto para abandonar la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió unas palabras a Serena.

_Mi niña no duden en llamarnos si necesitan algo. Cuida bien de mi pequeño._

_Sí Gaia no te preocupes, cuidare bien de él._

Gaia salió de la habitación y Serena se fue junto a Darién.

_¿Estás bien?_

_Sí, ya me siento mejor. _

_Me diste un gran susto._

_Lo siento pequeña._ Darién acaricio su mejilla. _Ahora quita esa carita que no me gusta verte triste. _Ella sonrío débilmente.

Ambos se cambiaron de ropa para dormir, ya que ella no tenía nada que usar Darién le prestó una de sus playeras. Esta vez Darién recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia, se sentía reconfortado al sentir sus pequeños dedos pasar entre su cabello o sus manos acariciando su rostro.

Darién.

Dime.

Prométeme que iras al médico mañana mismo.

Te prometo que mañana mismo iré al médico. Serena suspiro tratando de contener las lagrimas que llenaban sus ojos. ¿Que pasa pequeño ángel?

Nada.

No me convences. Darién levanto la cabeza para observar a la rubia y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso. Dime que te sucede.

Es que..

Es que, ¿qué?

Darién perdí a mis padres y no quiero perderte también a ti. Una lagrima traicioneras escapo de los ojos de la rubia.

No me perderás. Beso su frente y la abrazo. Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro.

**S&D**

**N/A:**

Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, espero no me odien mucho tanto por tardarme como por hacer sufrir a Darién.

Este Darién es más necio que nada, ya todos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos menos él, espero que lo admita antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review, me han agregado a sus favoritos y a las alertas. La verdad eso es lo que me motiva a seguir con esta historia, así que déjenme saber su opinión.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Darién se encontraba en su oficina, contemplando la ciudad desde el ventanal de su oficina. Hablaba con Kevin sobre un nuevo negocio pero no estaba prestando atención, tenía muchas cosas en mente aún no era medio día y lo único que deseaba era salir de la oficina.

_Adelante._ Respondió al llamado que alguien hizo a la puerta, tal vez sería Michel su nueva asistente, era una chica muy guapa pero le faltaba mucho por aprender respecto al funcionamiento de la compañía y la mayoría de la vez iba a visitarlo para preguntarle cosas que no le habían quedado claras. Tal vez sería buena idea pedirle a Susan su antigua asistente que estuviera un par de semanas más con ella para entrenarla.

La puerta se abrió y el sonrío ante la figura femenina que entro a su oficina.

_Kev te llamo después surgió algo importante._ No le dio tiempo a su amigo de responder y termino la llamada.

Él extendió lo brazos y la mujer cruzo la oficina para abrazarlo, le rodeo la pequeña cintura con los brazos y recargo la cabeza en su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

_Que gusto verte pequeña._

_¿Qué pasa, tienes mucho trabajo?_

_Sí y no tengo ganas de hacer nada, no me puedo concentrar. Si mal no recuerdo tú tenias una reunión o ¿me equivoco?_

_Si pero cancelaron y ya que soy una mujer a punto de casarse mi jefa me dio el resto del día libre._

_Recuérdame darle las gracias a tu jefa._ Dijo el pelinegro mientras jalaba a Serena para sentarla en su regazo.

_Pensé que tal vez te podría robar unas horas._

_¿Solo unas horas? Ángel desde que mi hermana te tiene prácticamente secuestrada para organizar la boda apenas te veo. ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos todo el día, solo tú y yo?_

_Me parece perfecto._ Serena lo beso, comenzó con un simple roce de labios pero él lo volvió más profundo y demandante. Las pequeñas manos de la rubia acariciaban su cabello y él dejo vagar sus manos por las torneadas piernas de su prometida, estaban tan concentrados en ese beso que no escucharon la puerta abrirse.

_Lamento interrumpir._ Dijo Kevin aclarándose la garganta.

Darién se separo de Serena con mucho esfuerzo y dirigió su atención a su amigo. _Si no fueras mi amigo créeme que te habrías vuelto blanco de alguna de las figuras que esta sobre mi escritorio._

_Tú sí que sabes cómo dar la bienvenida. Hola Serena. _

_Hola Kev. _La rubia intento levantarse del regazo de su prometido pero este no se lo permitió y ya que sentía la mejillas arder escondió su cara en el cuello de Darién.

_Kev es muy importante lo que tienes que decirme o puede esperar a mañana. _

_Puede esperar._

_Muy bien ahora si nos disculpas Serena y yo tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. _Se levanto tomando de la mano a la rubia y salieron de su oficina.

Kevin los vio salir, Serena le sonrío tímidamente y le dijo adiós con la mano. Por su parte Darién ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

**S&D**

Se encontraban en St James's Park el lugar favorito se Serena, ella se encontraba sentada con la espalda recargada en un árbol, la cabeza de Darién descansaba en su regazo.

_¿Hasta qué hora estamos libres del monstruo de mi hermana?_

_Darién no le digas así. Hasta las 6._

_Lo que significa que te tengo que dejar a esa hora o mi vida corre peligro._ A pesar de que se la estaban pasando bien sentía a Serena distante así que trataba de hacer bromas. _¿Qué te pasa pequeña? Te noto preocupada, no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo._

_No es eso, solo me preocupa si entrare en el vestido_. Bromeo ella y él se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

_Cuatro días más y te convertirás en Serena Shields, me gusta como suena._ Darién jugaba con un mechón de cabello rubio, le encantaba su cabello siempre se sentía suave y sedoso.

_Serena Shields._ Repitió ella en voz baja.

Darién se levanto de golpe_. Espera aquí regreso en unos minutos._ Beso fugazmente sus labios y se fue.

Ella lo vio irse y se sumió en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupada en cuatro días estaría casada y en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca se habían dicho "te quiero" tal vez era algo tonto pero eso la hacía sentirse insegura y más con la nueva asistente de Darién. Odiaba sentirse insegura pero no podía negar lo evidente la chica era hermosa, además le preocupaban los dolores de cabeza del pelinegro aunque él le había asegurado que había acudido al doctor y que todo estaba bien, una parte de ella no estaba convencida de que fuera verdad.

Sintió un beso en la mejilla y volteo para encontrarse con un Darién sonriente quien llevaba un brownie de chocolate y dos vasos de café.

_Yo se que el postre va al final pero pensé que esto te alegraría._

_Gracias._

Darién se sentó a su lado. _Ven aquí._ La ayudo para que quedara sentada entre sus piernas con la espalda recargada en el fuerte pecho, recargo su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia y respiro su perfume. Te tengo una sorpresa, pero primero quiero preguntarte algo.

_Pregunta._ Ella tomo los brazos del pelinegro y rodeo su cintura con ellos.

_¿Quiero saber que tan grave es que te haga comer pastelitos y pizza el día de hoy?_

Serena rio y apretó más el abrazo. _Supongo que no es muy grave siempre y cuando no coma demasiada pizza._

_Perfecto, entonces terminemos nuestro postre para después ir por la sorpresa y la pizza._

**S&D**

_No abras los ojos no puedes hacer trampa._

_Pero Darién…_

_Nada de peros no puedes abrir los ojos._

_Y entonces como voy a bajar del auto._

_Yo me encargo de eso, tú no abras los ojos._

Darién detuvo el auto, bajo y fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto. Tomo a Serena en brazos, dio unos cuantos pasos y la coloco en el suelo. _Listo puedes abrirlos._

Al abrir los ojos Serena se encontró parada frente a una mansión victoriana, era una casa preciosa.

_¿Te gusta? Esta será nuestra casa si es que estás de acuerdo._

Serena no respondió, se giro y se aventó a los brazos del pelinegro quien hábilmente la atrapo.

_Es preciosa._

_Vamos a verla por dentro._

Al entrar a la casa la rubia quedo maravillada era una casa enorme.

_Darién pero no crees que es una casa muy grande solo para nosotros dos._

_Tal vez, pero no creo que estemos solo los dos por mucho tiempo. Nuestros hijos necesitaran mucho espacio. Vamos a ver el jardín. _La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el jardín.

Nuestros hijos, dijo nuestros hijos. Darién lo había dicho de un modo tan casual que a Serena le tomo tiempo procesar la idea.

El jardín era hermoso, muy grande y tenía un enorme árbol y de una de sus ramas colgaba un columpio, a la rubia le emociono tanto que corrió hacia él y comenzó a columpiarse. Darién se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

_Veo que te gusto pequeña._

_Si es un jardín muy bello, podre plantar un rosal en el espacio de allá. Creo que suena el timbre._ Dijo Serena algo dudosa, no estaba segura de quien podría llamar a una casa vacía.

_Sí, debe ser la pizza._ Darién se alejo para ir por la pizza y ella lo siguió.

Efectivamente era la pizza, así que después de pagar el pelinegro se dirigió al lugar donde estaría el comedor. Aun no le decía a Serena que el ya había comprado la casa, solo esperaba que le gustara tanto como a él y se quedaran a vivir ahí. Tendrían que vivir en su apartamento hasta que la casa estuviera completamente amueblada pero esa sería la tarea de ella, él ayudaría claro pero lo importante es que todo quedara al gusto de la pequeña rubia.

_Este lugar es perfecto._ El pelinegro se sentó en el suelo en una amplia estancia y ella se sentó a su lado. _Señorita Tsukino es hora de comer._

_Tenemos que comenzar a buscar los muebles y aunque no soy de la idea de tener quien me ayude esta casa es muy grande creo que necesitare que alguien me ayude de vez en cuando. _A la rubia siempre había disfrutado de hacerse cargo de las labores del hogar pero se dio cuenta que ella solo no podría con la hermosa casa victoriana.

_Le podemos decir a Luna que nos recomiende a alguien y respecto a los muebles creo que lo primero que debemos buscar es una enorme cama porque pasaremos ahí mucho tiempo. _La sonrisa picara estaba presente en el rostro del pelinegro y provoco el sonrojo de Serena. _Sabes lo que más me gusto de la casa es el jardín, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño teníamos un columpio en el jardín justo como el de aquí y me gustaba sentarme ahí con mi madre a columpiarme, ella me leía cuentos o yo le contaba como había ido mi día._

_Yo recuerdo que tenía una casita y me encantaba estar ahí jugando recuerdo vagamente que mi mamá se sentaba conmigo a jugar al té. _

_¿Extrañas mucho a tu madre? _El pelinegro no estaba muy seguro de si era correcto preguntar pero deseaba que Serena compartiera ese tema con él.

_La extraño mucho aunque ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña así que no recuerdo mucho de ella, pero extraño lo que pudo ser, ya sabes que estuviera ahí mi primer día de escuela o para llorar por mi primer amor no correspondido cosas de ese tipo._ El semblante de la rubia se entristeció pero de algún modo se sentía bien contarle a alguien al respecto.

_Sé que nunca hemos hablado de este tema pero ¿te gustaría tener hijos?_ Darién se sintió mal por haberle preguntado sobre su madre y verla triste así que le pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para cambiar el tema. Mentalmente se dio un golpe en la cabeza como se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta, era importante si pero tal vez no era el momento adecuado.

_Sí, me gustaría formar una familia. Dos niños tal vez tres, supongo que eso pasa cuando eres hija única quieres que tus hijos tenga con quien compartir._

_Tres me parece perfecto._ Dijo el pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa, él quería formar una familia como la que sus padres habían formado así que para él tres era el número perfecto. Así había crecido él a lado de Andrew y Rei, los tres contra el mundo haciendo travesuras y divirtiéndose a morir. _Considero que esta casa es suficientemente grande para tres monstruos y de no ser así comprare una más grande._

_Darién._

_Dime pequeña._

_Quiero un perro, ¿podemos tener un perro? _Ella siempre había querido tener un perro pero al pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en internados y lejos de su casa nunca pudo tener uno.

_Claro que sí ángel. _

_Me gustaría tener un labrador._

_Lo que tú quieras. En cuanto estemos instalados comenzaremos a buscarlo. _

Comieron pizza hasta que sintieron reventar, hablaron de cómo amueblarían la casa, que plantarían en el jardín y al final terminaron acostados en el suelo abrazados riendo por alguna tontería que había dicho Darién.

El celular de Serena sonó sacándolos de su ensueño. La rubia busco el celular y vio q estaba al lado de la caja de la pizza, estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo pero Darién la jalaba para que no lo pudiera tomar.

_Darién, tengo que contestar._

_Seguro es mi hermana, no contestes._

_Darién Shields si quieres que me case contigo debo de probarme ese vertido. ¿Qué hora es?_

_Son las 6._

_¡Ay no! Rei me va a matar._ Serena se zafó del abrazo y alcanzo su teléfono. _Diga._

_Serena Tsukino, se puede saber donde estas ya son las 6 y hoy es la última prueba del vestido y tú no estás aquí._

_Rei, yo..._ Contesto la rubia nerviosa, había aprendido a tenerle miedo a Rei desde que comenzaron a organizar la boda. Darién le quito el teléfono a la rubia para ayudarla a salir del embrollo en el que él la había metido.

_Hermanita no me gusta que regañes a mi futura esposa, es mi culpa que ella no esté ahí. Solo dame diez minutos y estaremos ahí._ El pelinegro colgó sin esperar respuesta de su hermana, beso a Serena y la ayudo a levantarse. _Vamos pequeña que solo tenemos diez minutos._

Como Darién prometió llegaron en diez minutos. Acompaño a Serena hasta la puerta de la tienda y se despidió de ella con un beso.

Cuando Serena entro a la habitación donde se probaría el vestido ahí estaban Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita. Todas la veían con una sonrisa cómplice como si supieran que había hecho una travesura o algo por el estilo.

_¿Qué? _Dijo Serena sintiendo como le subía el color a las mejillas, por la cara que tenían ya sabía que estaban pensando sus amigas.

_Lo siento cuñadita no era mi intención interrumpirte mientras estabas con mi hermano pero entiende que es muy importante que el vestido quede listo._

_Si lo sé. Ahora si me permiten. _En ese momento entraba la empleada de la tienda con el vestido de Serena.

Mientras Serena modelaba el vestido para las chicas Rei hablaba acerca de la despedida de soltera de Serena.

_Sere ya hable con tu jefa y el jueves saldrás temprano, nos iremos de fiesta por la noche y el viernes lo pasaremos en el spa, para que estés relajada y radiante para la boda. Lo que quiere decir cuñadita que para tu pesar no veras a mi hermano desde el jueves por la mañana hasta el día de la boda._

_Rei tu sí que eres mala, ya imagino la cara del pobre de Darién cuando se entere._ Se burlo Mina.

_No te preocupes Andrew se encargara de mantenerlo ocupado así que no hay por qué preocuparse._ Respondió Lita. _Ahora debemos concentrarnos en la segunda vestimenta más importante para ese gran día._

_¿Cuál? _Pregunto Serena mientras se veía al espejo, el vestido era sencillo pero muy hermoso.

_Amiga creo que a veces pecas de inocente, lo que llevaras debajo del vestido de novia y lo que usaras para la noche de bodas. _Amy observo la sonrisa tímida en su mejor amiga ante el comentario.

**S&D**

Darién iba camino a su departamento cuando recibió una llamada de Kevin.

Amigo, ¿dónde andas? ¿Estás con Serena?

No Kev, voy camino a casa.

Qué te parece si nos vemos en el bar de siempre. Digo hay que aprovechar tus últimos días de soltero.

Ok te veo allá en 20 minutos.

Cuando Darién llego al bar se dirigió a la mesa que ocupaban normalmente. Y se encontró con Kevin, Andrew y James.

_Primo que gusto verte, tomo asiento hay mucho de qué hablar._

_No me digas, ¿que estas planeando?_ El pelinegro arqueo una ceja, tenía idea de lo que estaba por venir.

_Que no es obvio, tu despedida de soltero._ Respondió James.

_¿Qué tienen pensado?_ Darién no quería parrandear mucho pero sabía que se divertiría en grande con su primo y amigos así que no se opondría.

_Andrew pensó que una noche de póker estaría bien._ Kevin fue el primero en exponer el plan.

_Y luego querido primo te tendremos una sorpresa. Ya verás que nos lo pasamos genial._

_Ya me imagino tu sorpresa pero está bien. Si me disculpan. _Darién se levanto para ir al sanitario y en el camino de regreso a su mesa se encontró con una conocida pelirroja que caminaba en dirección a él.

_Darién, que gusto verte._ Ella se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo.

_Hola Beryl._ Saludo frio y sin mucho ánimo.

_Querido me he enterado de la noticia. Y déjame decirte que me siento triste porque no recibí la invitación._

_La verdad es que será una fiesta solo con los seres más allegados a Serena y a mí._

_Pues yo pensaba que era alguien muy cercano a ti._ La pelirroja paso un dedo por la mejilla del pelinegro.

_Por favor Beryl, sabes muy bien porque no fuiste invitada._

_Tal vez tienes razón se vería mal que tu antigua amante opacara a la novia._

_Beryl._ Dijo su nombre en tono de advertencia, el pelinegro ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

_Ya, ya querido no te molestes._ Se acerco a él para hablarle al odio. _Me gustaría despedirme de ti, porque no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo. _Ahora la modelo se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, pero Darién se aparto antes de que intentara besarlo.

_No Beryl, sabes muy bien que lo nuestro termino desde hace mucho. Hasta luego. _

Beryl vio al pelinegro reunirse con sus amigos y aunque la había rechazado, al parecer todo había salido de acuerdo al plan así que en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Se dirigió a una mesa apartada donde se encontraba una chica con una cámara en la mano.

_Sandy dime que todo salió perfecto._

_Mejor imposible amiga, mira. _La pelirroja vio las fotos y sonrío, su plan había salido a pedir de boca. Ella no era una mujer que se rendía fácilmente.

**S&D**

N/A:

Hola!

Una disculpa por la tardanza, me da mucho gusto que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado y espero que este también sea de su agrado.

Respondiendo a la pregunta referente a Darién, tranquilas que no pienso matarlo pero eso no quiere decir que lo tenga fácil.

Como leyeron Beryl ya hizo de las suyas así que en el próximo capítulo veremos que se trae entre manos esta mujer. Además la despedida de solteros tendrá una gran revelación.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me han animado enormemente. Así que déjenme saber que piensa ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mí.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Molly entro a la oficina de Serena para llevarle la correspondencia, y se encontró a la rubia con la vista pérdida en algún punto de la pantalla de su computadora, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no la vio entrar.

_Buenos días Sere._ Molly noto un pequeño sobresalto en su amiga y sonrió.

_Molly, buenos días. Disculpa no note que habías entrado._

_No te preocupes supongo que es normal en una mujer que está a 3 días de su boda estar distraída. A partir de mañana ya no te presentas a trabajar o me equivoco._

_Mañana solo vendré medio día. _

_Y por la noche nos vamos de fiesta_. Dijo la pelirroja muy animada.

_Si nos vamos de fiesta. _

_Bueno no te interrumpo más, aquí te dejo la correspondencia. _La dejo sobre el escritorio y salió.

Serena reviso los sobres y uno le llamo la atención, era un sobre manila y solo tenía escrito su nombre, no tenia remitente ni ninguna otra información. Lo abrió y se encontró con unas fotografías, en la primera se veía a Beryl pasando su dedo por la cara de Darién, en la siguiente Beryl hablándole al odio al pelinegro y la última los mostraba muy cerca como si se fueran a besar o se hubieran besado. La rubia sintió su estomago revolverse, no era posible que Darién siguiera coqueteando con Beryl y para colmo seguro esas fotos ya estarían en alguna revista de chismes.

_Tranquila Serena, analiza la situación. No te dejes llevar._ Se dijo a sí misma, noto que había una nota dentro del sobre y la tomo para leerla.

"_Tal vez se case contigo pero una parte de él siempre me pertenecerá"_

Serena sintió la sangre hervir, quien se creía Beryl que era. De ningún modo permitiría que la humillara, si Darién quería esta con Beryl le dejaría el camino libre pero de ningún modo se dejaría ver como la mujer a la que podían engañar. Tomo su bolso y salió de su oficina, tenía que hablar con Darién lo antes posible.

**S&D**

_Hola Michel. ¿Está Darién en su oficina?_

_Buenos días señorita Tsukino. Sí está en su oficina, está a punto de entrar a una reunión pero no creo que haya problema._

_Gracias. _

Serena entro a la oficina del pelinegro como alma que lleva el diablo, él al verla entrar sonrío aunque noto inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien.

_Pequeña, que gusto verte._

_Lástima que o no pueda decir lo mismo. Serena aventó el sobre al escritorio. Me puedes explicar._

Darién tomo el sobre y reviso el contenido.

_Serena no es lo que crees…_

_Ah no, Darién me estoy cansando de ver fotos tuyas a lado de Beryl. Lo interrumpió. Esta es la última vez, me niego a ser el hazme reír de las revistas de chisme o que sientan lastima por mi porque tú me engañas._

_Serena._

_Serena nada, yo no puedo continuar con esto Darién. No me opongo a que sigas manejando los negocios de mi padre pero yo no soy un negocio más que puedes manejar a tu antojo._

_Serena deja que te explique._

_No creo que haya nada que explicar, está más que claro._

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta interrumpiendo su discusión. _Señor Shields ya lo esperan en la sala de juntas._

_Gracias Michel enseguida voy._

La chica se retiro pero noto la tensión entre la pareja.

_Bueno, no te quito más tu tiempo. Hablare con Rei para que cancele todo. _Serena giro sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina.

Hasta el momento en que la puerta se cerró Darién comprendió las palabras de la rubia, cancelaria la boda y el no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo así que salió tras ella.

Darién que gusto verte muchacho. El señor Thompson interrumpió su camino.

El pelinegro sabía que esa junta era muy importante y no la podía cancelar, esperaba que esa reunión no tardara demasiado para poder ir tras Serena. No entendía por qué no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle lo que realmente había pasado. Si recibía la llamada de Rei a media junta gritando entonces se disculparía buscaría a Serena.

**S&D**

En cuanto Serena subió a su carro sintió las lagrimas quemarle los ojos, había cometido el error más grande se había enamorado cuando sabía perfectamente que todo se trataba de un negocio. Manejo por la calles de Londres por inercia, llego a St. James's Park sin notarlo así que busco donde dejar su carro para ir a caminar.

Encontró una banca frente al lago y se sentó, ya se encontraba más tranquila. Su padre siempre le había dicho que pensara con la cabeza fría que esa era la mejor forma de tomar decisiones. Se precipito en tomar la decisión de cancelar la boda y más porque no había dejado a Darién dar una explicación, y si esas fotos se hubieran publicado en alguna revista Mina ya se lo habría dicho ya que su amiga era aficionada a comprar las revistas de chismes.

Tal vez eso era lo que deseaba la bruja de Beryl, meterle ideas en la cabeza y hacerla dudar de él. No sabía que pensar pero debía de escuchar la explicación del pelinegro.

**S&D**

Darién llego al departamento de Serena y no la encontró ahí, trato de comunicarse con ella desde que salió de la junta pero no le respondía. Llamo a su trabajo y Molly le comento que no se encontraba, Rei no le había llamado así que aun tenía esperanzas de solucionar situación. No podía llamar a sus amigas porque ellas notarían que algo andaba mal. Pensó en todos los lugares donde podría estar además tenía que encargarse que esas fotos no llegaran a ninguna revista así que tomo su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

_Diga._

_Andrew, ¿cómo estás?_

_Bien primo, alistando todo los preparativos para tu despedida de soltero. Dijo el rubio en tono jovial._

_Si es que me caso._ Darién se paso una mano por el cabello y se dejo caer en el sillón.

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Le llegaron unas fotos a Serena donde aparezco con Beryl._

_De ayer que te la topaste en el bar._

_Exacto y lo peor es que Serena no me dejo explicarle nada y ahora quiere cancelar la boda. Y lo peor es que no contesta mis llamadas. _

_¿Quieres que hable con ella?_

_No, te quería pedir de favor que te encargues de que esas fotos no lleguen a ninguna revista. No sé cual sea el plan de Beryl pero no quiero ver esas fotos en ninguna revista._

_Claro primo no te preocupes yo me encargo de ello. Y si necesitas algo más no dudes en decírmelo._

_Gracias Drew._

Al colgar el teléfono el pelinegro supo exactamente donde podía estar la rubia. St. James's Park ese era el lugar. Así que se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar.

**S&D**

Serena entro a su apartamento e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el pelinegro había estado ahí, no solo por que vio su saco en el sillón sino porque su aroma inundaba el lugar. Se fue directo a su habitación, se tiro en la cama abrazo su almohada y comenzó a llorar.

De cierto modo Darién y su familia eran la única familia que ella tenía y no quería perderlos, él a pesar de todo siempre había sido un buen compañero, tal vez no la amaba pero el amor estaba sobrevalorado conocía a algunas parejas que se casaban sumamente enamorados y al poco tiempo se divorciaban. No sabía qué hacer si continuar con esa farsa o dejarlo ir, lloro hasta que el sueño la venció.

Darién entro al apartamento visiblemente derrotado había buscado por todos los lugares en lo que creía que podía estar Serena sin éxito alguno. St. James's Park, el London Eye, el Museo de Victoria and Albert, todos los lugares favoritos de la rubia pero no la encontró. Su teléfono estaba apagado, incluso Rei le llamo para preguntarle por Serena, por un lado fue un alivio saber que Serena no había hablo con du hermana pero por otro estaba preocupado que ni siquiera ella se pudiera comunicar con su prometida.

No encendió la luz, se dirigió a la habitación en medio de la oscuridad pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta y ver a la pequeña rubia dormida hecha un ovillo, fue a recostarse a su lado la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, inconscientemente la rubia giro en sus brazos y recargo la cabeza en su pecho. Él no quería despertarla se veía agotada y los rastros de las lagrimas se notaban en su rostro, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo fuertemente. Ya hablaría con ella por la mañana.

Serena despertó y trato de levantarse pero un fuerte brazo a tenia sujeta de la cintura y no la dejaba moverse, sabía perfectamente quien era así que respiro profundo y trato de apartar el brazo del pelinegro de su cuerpo pero este opuso resistencia.

_Darién despierta, necesito levantarme._

_Mmm…_ Aunque el pelinegro estaba medio dormido escucho la voz de la rubia pero no la quería soltar.

_Por favor._ Suplico la rubia.

_Solo si prometes que hablaras conmigo y escucharas lo que tengo que decirte._

_Lo prometo._ Darién soltó el abrazo y la vio ir al baño, él se levanto de la cama y fue a cambiarse, se puso un pantalón de pijama negro y deshizo la cama.

Mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama vio a Serena salir del baño en pijama y con la cara lavada, la rubia se acostó boca abajo y hundió su cara en la almohada.

_Lista para escucharme._ Pregunto el pelinegro, listo para una explosión por parte de la rubia pero ella solo asintió aun con el rostro en la almohada. _Serena, voltea. _Ella solo se giro y quedo recostada de lado así que él hizo lo mismo se recostó de lado y quedo cara a cara con ella.

_Ayer después de que te deje para la prueba del vestido Andrew me llamo, estaba con el resto de los chicos en el bar que solemos frecuentar. Eso te lo conté, lo que no te dije es que me tope con Beryl, yo iba saliendo del baño y de regreso a mi mesa la encontré. Se acerco a mí, me ofreció ir a un lugar más privado para despedirse de mi propuesta que yo rechace y esas fotos debieron haber sido tomadas mientras discutía con ella. _

_Pues en las fotos no se nota que estén discutiendo. _Serena se dio un golpe en la frente mentalmente, había prometido que escucharía la explicación. _Lo siento, continua._

_Me pareció innecesario comentarte que me había topado con ella. Yo se que piensas que te engañe pero no es verdad, tal vez esto sea un trato pero yo te respeto Serena y de ningún modo voy a permitir que pienses que yo sería capaz de algo así o que creas que voy a permitir que alguien se burle de ti. Hace mucho tiempo que deje de ver a Beryl mucho antes de conocerte a ti, por favor cree que lo que digo es la verdad. Y prometo que si algún día me la vuelvo a topar te lo hare saber para que no haya mal entendidos. _

_Darién, necesito que respondas a esta pregunta sinceramente. _Él asintió y los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Hay alguien más en este momento con quien quieras estar?

No. Fue la respuesta tajante del pelinegro, en sus ojos se notaba la sinceridad de su respuesta.

_Prométeme que si llega el día en que desees estar con alguien más no dudaras en decírmelo, yo te dejare el camino libre este trato se podrá romper en cuanto tu encuentres quien te haga feliz. Prométemelo._

_Serena yo…_

_Promételo._

_Lo prometo. _El pelinegro sintió su estomago revolverse porque creería Serena que él la dejaría o que buscaría a alguien más.

_Bien._ La rubia sintió un peso menos, sabía que podía confiar en él, que era un hombre de palabra.

Darién se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la abrazo muy fuerte temiendo que en cualquier momento ella se iría, escondió su cara en el delicado cuello y aspiro el perfume de su cabello. Se aparto de ella y la miro a los ojos.

_Serena ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Si._

Él pelinegro la beso, fue un beso lento lleno de ternura, un beso que estaba decidido a disfrutar lentamente el sabor de la dulce boca.

_A dormir pequeña que hoy fue un día muy pesado y mañana te espera un día muy ajetreado._

_Buenas noches. _Serena recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Darién y cerro lo ojos, estaba física y mentalmente agotada solo quería dormir.

_Buenas noches ángel. _Observo a la rubia quedarse dormida mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, esperaba que Andrew hubiera logrado detener la publicación de esas fotos si es que Beryl tenía pensado venderlas a la prensa, por otro lado debía de encontrar la forma de ponerle un alto a la modelo, él no era un hombre vengativo pero por culpa de ella estuvo a punto de perder a Serena y eso lo pagaría muy caro.

**S&D**

En el departamento de Darién se encontraban Andrew, Kevin, John y Taiki. La idea de de jugar póker había resultado de lo mejor se la estaban pasando increíble se estaban divirtiendo a morir y todos estaban a la expectativa de cuál sería la sorpresa que tenía preparada Andrew aunque ya todos lo imaginaban. El timbre sonó y Andrew se levanto de inmediato de la mesa.

_Ese sonido querido primo indica que tu sorpresa ha llegado._ El rubio fue a abrir la puerta y dio paso a una mujer cubierta por un enorme abrigo.

Y bien, ¿quién es el hombre que dirá adiós a la soltería?

Todos los hombres señalaron a Darién y la mujer avanzo con paso sensual y decidido hacia él.

_¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo?_

_Darién._

_Darién es un placer conocerte y soy Esmeralda._ La chica beso la mejilla del pelinegro y prosiguió a quitarse el abrigo, vestía un mini short, una playera de tirantes y usaba unas botas que le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla. Todos los hombres abrieron los ojos como platos era una mujer muy atractiva.

Esmeralda hizo su trabajo, bailo sensualmente, coqueteo con los chicos y mostro sus encantos. Después de una hora dio por terminado su trabajo.

Los chicos felicitaron a Andrew por su elección e hicieron comentarios no muy apropiados sobre la bailarina y continuaron con su juego de póker. El alcohol ya esta estaba surtiendo efecto en ellos y Darién decidió salir al balcón para tomar un poco de aire además necesitaba hablar con Andrew así que le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

_Nada de hacer cosas indecentes en el balcón._ Grito John para burlase de ellos.

¿Qué pasa primo? Te noto preocupado. Pregunto Andrew.

¿Pudiste resolver el asunto de las fotos?

Por supuesto, con quien crees que estás hablando. Tranquilo esas fotos no saldrán en ningún lado, fue muy fácil convencer a la chica además aun no se las había mostrado a su editor, así que solo tuve que ofrecer dinero y listo.

Gracias.

El rubio noto a su primo pensativo, sabía que algo le estaba molestando.

Ya dilo Darién.

Decir ¿qué?

Pues que es lo que te tiene preocupado, si las fotos ya no existen y Serena se va a casar contigo que te preocupa.

El pelinegro respiro hondo y decidió contarle la verdad a su primo. Me enamore de Serena desde la primera vez que la vi.

_Claro es una mujer muy hermosa._

_No Drew, la primera vez que la vi yo acababa de salir de la universidad y ella tendría alrededor de 15 años. Había ido a visitar a Kenji Tsukino por unos negocios y la vi a lo lejos era un chaca muy hermosa, después descubrí que era la hija de Tsukino y en ese momento decidí que ella algún día sería mía. Cuando Kenji supo que se encontraba al borde de la muerte me pidió que cuidara de sus negocios y pero sobre todo de su hija, por supuesto que acepte y le comente a Kenji que tal vez sería buena idea si me casaba con ella._

_Darién. ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?_ Andrew se veía visiblemente sorprendido, nunca creyó a su primo capaz de algo semejante.

_No me veas así deja terminar de explicarte. El trato era el siguiente, nos conoceríamos, nos convertiríamos en pareja y si después de un tiempo ella estaba de acuerdo nos casaríamos pero si ella encontraba a alguien más o no congeniábamos ella seria libre de buscar a alguien más._

El rubio se quedo en silencio, ahora entendía el porqué del comportamiento de Serena cuando él la conoció.

_Yo se que lo que hice fue vil pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió así yo podría cuidar de ella y tendría a la mujer que siempre estaba en mi mente._

_Y por qué no la buscaste antes, porque no acercarte a ella y tratar de conquistarla de la forma tradicional. No lo entiendo Darién, tú no eres así._

_No lo sé, en ese momento me pareció una buena idea y Kenji acepto._

_Ahora entiendo porque Serena duda de ti, para ti ella es como un negocio más._

_No Andrew no, yo la amo. Solo deseo hacerla feliz y cuidar de ella._

_Darién y se lo has dicho a ella. Quienes te conocemos sabemos perfectamente que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero alguna vez se lo has dicho. _

_No._

_¿Y por qué no?_

_No lo sé._

_Primo, Serena es con la mujer que estas a punto de unir tu vida y si de verdad la amas deberías decírselo, ella no te conoce tan bien para adivinar lo que sientes. Yo estoy seguro de que ella te ama y solo necesita escuchar que tú sientes lo mismo que ella. _

_Tienes razón, se lo diré._

_Vamos primo no te atormentes más solo dile lo que sientes, ahora vamos a divertirnos que hay que celebrar tus ultimas horas de soltería._

**S&D**

**N/A:**

Hola, hola

Al fin Darién admitió que ama a Serena, pero ¿se lo dirá a ella?

Mi idea al principio era dejarlos enojados por lo menos un capitulo pero no pude, no me gusta ver a Serena triste jejeje.

Andrew me cae muy bien es como la voz de la razón en Darién pero no por eso deja su lado divertido. Darién por otro lado es un necio que no sabe demostrar lo que siente, pero yo quiero uno así.

Les anticipo que la boda vendrá en el próximo capítulo.

Espero que le guste el capitulo y me digas lo que opinan.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, sigan dejando muchos para que me emocione y actualice más pronto.

Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

Darien se encontraba en su habitación en la casa de campo de su familia en Escocia, veía el techo fijamente no podía dormir ya que su mente giraba a máxima velocidad, tenia miles de cosas en que pensar.

_Mañana a medio día Serena será mi esposa._

Tenía dos días sin ver a la rubia y eso de algún modo lo inquietaba, extrañaba la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo junto a él.

_Tengo que verla._ Se dijo así mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir en busca de ella, salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que si Rei se enteraba de que iba en busca de Serena seguro lo encerraría con llave. _A veces mi hermana esta tan loca, mira que prohibirme ver a Serena._ Camino silenciosamente por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba ella, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entro. Se dio cuenta de que la luz de una lámpara alumbraba el lugar y vio a Serena parada junto a la ventana viendo el cielo, ella no lo escucho entrar así que para no asustarla decidió hacer notar su presencia.

_¿Tampoco puedes dormir?_ Dijo en un susurro en pelinegro, ella giro para verlo y le sonrío. Él se acerco y la cubrió la pequeña cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho. _Vamos a dormir pequeña, porque si no cumples con tus horas de sueño de belleza Rei se molestara. _La llevo hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado.

_Pensé que Rei te tenía estrictamente prohibido venir a mi habitación._ Dijo la rubia en tono burlón.

_Y tú creías que una orden de Rei me iba a detener, que equivocada estas. _La atrajo hacia él y ella quedo sobre el viéndolo a los ojos, le acaricio la cara y lo beso suavemente en los labio fue apenas un roce después escondió su cara en el cuello del pelinegro. _Hora dormir pequeña que mañana nos espera un día muy movido._

Serena cerró los ojos, le gustaba estar entre los brazos de Darien se sentía segura y protegida, en ese momento decidió que aunque no fuera para siempre haría todo lo posible por que el tiempo que pasar juntos fuera de lo mejor y con este pensamiento en su cabeza se quedo dormida. Por su parte el pelinegro jugaba con un mechón rubio, pensaba en las palabras de su primo y no le quedaba más que darle la razón debía decirle a Serena lo que sentía por ella. Tenerla cerca lo tranquilizaba y sentía como su cuerpo se rendía ante el cansancio y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Darien despertó sintiendo unos pequeños golpecitos en su hombro, abrió los ojos lentamente y giro para ver qué era lo que lo estaba molestando y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su hermana haciéndole una seña de estas muerto. Él simplemente levanto los hombros, Rei le indico con señas que tenia 5 minutos para salir de la habitación de Serena y al pelinegro no le quedo más que aceptar.

Al cerrar Rei la puerta Darien sintió a la rubia moverse en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

_Pequeña creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que Rei, me encuentre aquí._

_Mmm… sí creo que es lo mejor. La rubia se acurruco más en él._

_Ok creo que puede esperar un minuto más._

Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes más hasta que la rubia deshizo el abrazo.

Te veo en unas cuantas horas. Dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba a la rubia.

Nos vemos.

A los pocos minutos de haberse marchado Darien, Rei llamo a la puerta y entro como torbellino.

_Cuñadita es hora de alistarte._ Serena respiro profundo preparándose para las horas que estaban por venir.

S&D

Era la hora del atardecer y Darien estaba parado frente al altar con Andrew a lado suyo, no lo iba a negar los nervios se apoderaban de él pero su corazón comenzó a correr como loco cuando escucho la marcha nupcial, y ahí venia ella del brazo de Mamoru parecía un ángel, su vestido de encaje era un reflejo de ella, sencillo pero hermoso. El pelinegro sonrío ante la hermosa visión y cuando su padre le entrego la delicada mano, sintió que la mano de Serena temblaba ligeramente, por un lado era bueno saber que no era el único que se encontraba nervioso pero debía hacer algo para calmar a la rubia así que acaricio delicadamente su mejilla y le sonrío, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y los dos se giraron para quedar frente al padre.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápido para el pelinegro, cuando menos lo espero escucho las tan esperadas palabras de la boca de sacerdote.

_Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia._

Y sin pensarlo obedeció, beso suavemente los labios de Serena, la beso tiernamente tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo. Sintió mano de la rubia en su cuello y como comenzó a jugar con su cabello, adoraba que ella hiciera eso. Escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta pero no les importo.

_Primo creo que es hora de que sueltes a la hermosa novia y nos permitas el resto felicitarlos. _Las palabras de Andrew los sacaron de su ensueño y se separaron.

La recepción era espectacular Rei se había encargado de que el hermoso jardín en un majestuoso lugar para celebrar la boda de su hermano, la pista de baile era enorme, había mesas llenas con pequeños pastelitos de todos los sabores, meseros por doquier ofreciendo champaña. Cada detalle perfectamente cuidado, Serene agradecía por haber contado con Rei para toda la organización.

La cena se sirvió y los novios se encontraban en su mesa platicando animadamente.

_Ya Darien por favor dime a dónde iremos, tú debes de saber._ Pidió la rubia con cara de puchero.

_En verdad pequeña, no tengo ni la menor idea. Rei no me quiere decir, dice que es una sorpresa y que nos encantara._

_Me gustan las sorpresas pero también me gusta saber a dónde voy. ¿A qué hora partiremos mañana?_

_Me parece que a medio día debemos salir rumbo al aeropuerto, así que tú y yo iremos a dormir temprano, debemos aprovechar el tiempo. _Dijo el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo a lo cual la rubia solo pudo responder con una sonrisa y un visible sonrojo.

_Buenas noches. _Se escucho la voz de Rei y todos voltearon a donde se encontraba la chica de pie. _Es un placer para mi y mis padres recibirlos aquí, en este hermoso lugar que trae tantos bellos recuerdos a la familia Shields. Al fin se logro lo que mi madre y yo considerábamos imposible, Darien se caso. _Se escucharon algunas risitas en el lugar. _Lo siento chicas el soltero más codiciado de Londres ha sido atrapado y saben admiro a la mujer que lo logro, no solo por tener el valor para soportarlo por el resto de su vida sino porque esa mujer es una mujer valiente, inteligente y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a quien mas lo necesita, nunca ha sido pretenciosa y me consta que nunca se ha valido de ser una Tsukino para obtener algo. Me causa un inmenso placer que mi hermano tenga a una mujer así a su lado. Por otra parte debo de decir que Serena no solo se lleva al soltero más codiciado además te llevas a uno de los mejores hombres que conozco y estoy segura que será un gran esposo y aunque no sea la persona más expresiva, se que él te ama con todo su ser. Ustedes para mi son el ejemplo más claro de que nunca se debe de perder la esperanza que cuando menos lo espera llega esa persona que te complementa, que te reta a ser mejor cada día, que esta a tu lado cuando más lo necesitas y que esta ahí para amarte no por tu apellido o por lo que posees sino por la persona que eres. Así que muchas felicidades, espero que su matrimonio este lleno de dicha y felicidad, y no es por presionarlos pero espero me conviertan pronto en tía voy a tener unos sobrinos divinos. _Todos rieron, Serena y Darien se sonrojaron profundamente pero también rieron. _Bueno basta ya, que comience el baile. Si son tan amables de concedernos el honor. _Dijo por ultimo la pelinegra mientras señalaba la pista.

La pareja se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la pista, Serena conocía muy bien la canción que comenzaba a sonar Everything de Michael Bublé. La mano de Darien se poso en la cintura de la rubia y la atrajo hacia él, comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música.

La mente de la rubia giraba a millones de revoluciones, se quedo pensando en las palabras de Rei, esperaba que los buenos deseos de su nueva cuñada se cumplieran. La verdad era que ella amaba a Darien y quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, solo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo.

Por su lado la mente del pelinegro solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, como decirle a Serena "te amo", parecía algo tan simple pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Porque le resultaba tan complicado decírselo, él lo sentía realmente lo sentía entonces porque le resultaba tan difícil. Andrew tenía razón mientras él no lo dijera ella seguiría creyendo que todo era por el acuerdo que él tenía con su padre, cuando eso era lo más lejano a la realidad, él se había asegurado de que ese acuerdo existiera porque la quería a su lado a como diera lugar.

La canción termino para dar lugar a otra y la mayoría de los presentes se levantaron de sus lugares para unirse al baile así que la pareja continuo en la pista.

_Darien, ¿podemos ir a descansar un poco? _

_Claro, yo no entiendo a las mujeres por que usan tremendos zapatos si son tan incómodos._

_Porque se ven bien._ Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta. 

A los pocos minutos de haberse sentado llegaron Rei y Andrew.

_Vamos hermanito hay que bailar, deben de disfrutar esta fiesta al máximo._

_Rei debes dejarlos descansar un poco, no quieres que lleguen exhaustos a la noche de bodas o sí? _

_¡Andrew! _Dijeron al unísono las chicas en tono de reproche.

_Ya, ya es solo un comentario. Vamos a bailar prima._ Le tendió la mano a Serena para que bailara con él. _Primo permíteme un baile con tu bella esposa. _La mirada de Darien tenía algo de asesina pero aun así el rubio llevo a Serena a bailar.

_Vamos hermanito vamos a bailar, no seas aguafiestas._

Bailaron hasta el cansancio y debían admitir que se estaban divirtiendo horrores, ya habían comido pastel, tomado café y recibido las felicitaciones de todos los presentes cuando Rei se acerco a ellos.

_Vengo a anunciarles que ya es hora._

_Hora de que Rei. _Pregunto Serena curiosa.

_Ay Serena a veces eres tan despistada. Darien, ¿recuerdas la cabaña que esta frente al lago? _El pelinegro asintió y Rei continúo. _Ya llevaron sus cosas para allá, hay un carro esperando para llevarlos. Debo preguntarles, ¿desayunaran mañana con nosotros o quieren que les lleven el desayuno?_

_Yo creo que podemos desayunar con ustedes y aprovechamos para despedirnos. ¿Tú qué opinas Darien?_

_Si es buena idea, además debo de hablar con Andrew antes de partir._

_Bueno pues yo no los detengo más. Vayan tortolitos a pasarla bien._

Se dirigieron hacia el carro donde ya los esperaban para llevarlos a la cabaña. Al llegar Darien abrió la puerta, recordaba que esa cabaña estaba algo descuidada pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta. Serena quería ver qué era lo que tenía tan sorprendido a Darien pero el tapaba toda la puerta.

_Serena, por favor cierra los ojos. _Ella los cerró y sintió como era levantada por los brazos del pelinegro así que rodeo su cuello para sujetarse, sintió como avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ellos. _Listo ya los puedes abrir._

Cuando ella abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar se encontraba decorado con velas y había cientos de rosas rojas por doquier. En verdad Rei se había esforzado por hacer ese día muy especial. Darien tomo su mano y la guio hasta llegar a la habitación principal, la cual también se encontraba decorada del mismo modo, además había pétalos de rosa sobre la cama y la chimenea estaba encendida, dándole más calidez al ambiente.

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, poco a poco fue despojándola de su vestido, en verdad esa mujer era una ángel, simplemente hermosa. Verla ahí de pie con esas diminutas prendas de encaje blanco hacía que su pulso se acelerara. Esta vez era el turno de ella, lo ayudo a deshacerse de su corbata y desabrocho uno a uno los botones de su camisa, lo cual para él pareció una eternidad. El pelinegro no podía esperar más así que rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones, era curioso el contraste ella lucia lencería blanca mientras que el usaba bóxers negros.

Esa hermosa mujer era suya y nada ni nadie se la quitarían. La beso como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella se esfumará, recorrió cada centímetro de la suave y tersa piel mientras la recostaba en la cama, beso cada rincón mientras se deshacía de la lencería que por muy provocativa que fuera en esos momentos le estorbaba. Sentía las pequeñas manos recorrer su espalda, sus piernas y brazos. Estaba en el cielo, no había duda de ello.

Hicieron el amor durante toda la noche hasta caer rendidos, no había nada mejor en esos momentos que disfrutar de la compañía del otro, sentir su calor. Serena se encontraba dormida sobre su pecho, se veía aun más hermosa mientras dormía, acariciaba con mucho cuidado su cabellos y su mejilla, no podía despertarla sabía que les esperaba un viaje y necesitaba descansar.

_Te amo. _Al fin había logrado decirlo, salió de sus labios sin pensarlo. Vaya Darien si que eres un tonto de nada sirve que se lo digas si ella está dormida y no te escucho, pero quizá después de esto te sea más fácil decírselo.

Darien fue despertado por una visión o al menos eso le pareció por unos segundos, sintió unos suaves labios contra los suyos y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una hermosura, tenía el cabello mojado y algo alborotado, vestía una simple playera blanca y jeans.

_Bueno días dormilón, es hora de levantarse o se nos hará tarde para ir a desayunar con tu familia._

El no respondió nada solo la atrajo hacia él y la beso, después rompió el beso y sin decir palabra se dirigió a darse un baño.

Caminaron rumbo a la casa principal tomados de la mano, su buen humor se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, todos los empleados los saludaron sonrientes. Cuando llegaron al comedor eran los únicos que faltaban en la mesa.

_Al fin, pensamos que no llegarían al desayuno._

_Buenos días Andrew, tu siempre tan oportuno con tus comentarios._

_Primo que humor el tuyo que no se supone que deberías estar contento._

_Y lo estoy, solo que no para tus comentarios._

_Disculpe usted señor Shields._

_Ya hijo, tomen sus asientos._

El desayuno consistió en adivinar a dónde irían a pasar su luna de miel pero nadie logro sacarle ni una sola pista a Rei.

Despues del desayuno Darien y Andrew fueron a reunirse a la bibloteca, mientras Serena se quedaba a conversar con Rei y Gaia aun queriendo averiguar el destino de su luna de miel pero no tuvo éxito.

_Serena en verdad no vas a lograr que te de ni una pista, así que será mejor que vayas por mi hermano si no quieren perder ese avión._

_Esta bien me rindo, pero no se podrá decir que no lo intente._

La rubia fue a la biblioteca en busca de su marido y conforme se acercaba escucho que discutían, ella sabia que Andrew y Darien bromeaban y a veces discutían pero esto parecía en verdad serio y le preocupo. Se acerco tratando de no hacer ruido y escucho.

_Darien está loco, como puedes ocultarle algo así._

_Es por su bien._

_¿Por su bien? Es tu esposa, debe saberlo._

_No Andrew, no. Es mejor así._

_¿Y qué? Esperaras a que se entere por alguien más, a que sea demasiado tarde._

_No, ella no se debe de enterar. Para ella será como si nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_Primo las noticias vuelan, tarde o temprano alguien se entera y le dirá. Es más ¿que pasara si se enteran tus padres o Rei? _

_No lo sé, nadie sabe de esto más que tu._

_¿Y Michel, ella que dice de todo esto?_

_Andrew no me compliques más._

_No te complico solo estoy pensando todas las posibilidades._

_Me ha amenazado. O le digo yo a Serena o ella se lo dirá todo._

Serena sentía sus piernas como gelatina, no entendía muy bien esa conversación pero todo le indicaba que su marido la engañaba. No esperaba que la amara porque sabía que eso era algo difícil pero su acuerdo era que ellos estarían juntos, nunca mencionaron que podía haber alguien más en esa relación. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, debía enfrentar la situación, tenía que encontrar una solución. Respiro profundo y empujo la puerta.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse los hombres giraron para ver quien entraba, era Serena y por su aspecto o no se sentía bien o había escuchado todo.

_Darien, tenemos que hablar…_

**N/A:**

Hola ya sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar así que espero no decepcionar a nadie con este capítulo. No crean que dejare la historia inconclusa solo que mi inspiración andaba de viaje, gracias a todos los que han dejado su review. Ya solo quedan un par de capítulos más, tengo ya nuevas ideas pero antes quiero terminar esta historia así que aun andaré por aquí.

Espero que me dejen saber que les pareció este capítulo.

Saludos!

TrisChiba.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

_Darien, tenemos que hablar…_

Al escuchar la voz de la rubia se quedo petrificado, no tenía idea de cuando había escuchado Serena.

_Andrew serias tan amable de dejarnos a solas. _Pidió la rubia en un tono tan amable que el chico sintió escalofríos, sabía que era lo mejor que Darien se enfrentara a ella y le dijera la verdad pero aun así temía por su primo, estaba seguro que bajo esa calma aparente estaba contenida toda la furia y preocupación de la chica. Salió lo más silenciosamente posible de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

_Te escucho. _Dijo la rubia con un tono de pocos amigos.

_Serena por favor toma asiento._

_No me voy a sentar lo que sea que me tengas que decir lo puedo escuchar perfectamente de pie._

El pelinegro a conocía perfectamente y sabia que así como podía ser la persona más dulce en el mundo también podía ser la más necia y obstinada, así que decidió hablar.

_¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?_

_¿Acaso eso importa Darien? Cero que mejor es que me digas la verdad._

_Muy bien entonces eso haré. Tengo un tumor cerebral._

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, vio el color desaparecer del rostro de Serena hasta quedar completamente pálida, _"eres un idiota Darien pudiste tener más sutileza al decirlo"_ se reprocho mentalmente.

_¿Y qué tiene que ver Michel en todo esto? _Serena conocía a Darien y sabia que no era capaz de caer tan bajo para encubrir un engaño además estaban sus constantes dolores de cabeza y aquel desmayo que había asustado a todos. Aun así debía de estar segura.

_Le pedí a Michel que me ayudara a encubrir mis citas con los médicos, mis ausencias, todo lo necesario para que nadie se enterara. Pero cuando se entero de que esto era más grave de lo que yo pensaba me amenazo con decirles a ti y a mi familia._

_¿Por qué no quisiste que nos enteráramos? _La rubia sintió que la fuerza de las piernas la abandonaba y se fue a sentar al sillón más cercano, él la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

_No quería preocuparlos pensé que no era grave, que era algo sin cuidado._

_¿Y no lo es? _La angustia se reflejaba en el rostro de la rubia.

_No, me encontraron un tumor y me está afectando, por eso los dolores de cabeza y el desmayo entre otros síntomas más._

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Puede acompañarte, estar contigo._ Serena estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no quería perderlo ya había perdido a las personas más importantes de su vida.

_No quería ser una carga para ti._

_Una carga, Darien como puedes decir eso. Como puede ser la persona que amas una carga. No lo entiendes… Te amo._

El rostro del pelinegro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa y tomo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y la beso… La beso con todo el amor y la ternura que tenía reservados para ella.

_Te amo Serena, desde hace tanto tiempo pero me aterraba decírtelo. Primero pensé que me odiabas porque te habían obligado a comprometerte conmigo y luego cuando me di cuenta de que no era así no sabía cómo decírtelo, nunca he sido bueno expresando lo que siento._

_Darien cómo pudiste creer eso, tal vez al principio no me agrado la idea pero como crees que alguien puede odiarte, eres un hombre muy especial._

_Gracias. _Él se recostó en el sillón y recargo su cabeza sobre el regazo de la rubia y ella le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

_¿Cuál fue el diagnostico?_

_Tengo un tumor y es operable pero dado que el cerebro es delicado no me aseguran 100% de éxito en la cirugía._

_¿Cuándo te operaran?_

_Poco después de que regresemos de viaje._

_¿Crees que sea buena idea ir?_

_Claro, quiero estar contigo mientras aun sea yo. No sé que vaya a pasar conmigo después de la operación pero prométeme que si algo no sale bien tu buscaras el modo de ser feliz sin mi no importa que sea con alguien más._

_Darien no digas eso, todo saldrá bien. _Lo beso en frentey le pidió a Dios que así fuera.

_Ahora dime pequeña ¿qué te trajo aquí? Pensé que estarías alistando los últimos detalles para el viaje._

La rubia di un brinco en su lugar. _Venía a avisarte que ya estaba todo listo y que cuando terminaras podíamos partir._

_Pues vámonos que el mar nos espera. _Darien se levanto del sillón y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Darien, ¿les dirás a tus papás?_

_Aún no pequeña, regresando del viaje... No quiero preocuparlos. Vamos._

La rubia se dejo guiar por su esposo hasta la estancia donde todos los estaban esperando.

_¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que salieran de ahí. _Dijo Rei en tono burlón.

_Hijo dense prisa no querrán perder el vuelo. _Los apresuro Gaia.

Todos los acompañaron a la puerta para despedirlos.

_¿Te lo dijo? _Le pregunto Andrew a la rubia cuando fue su turno de abrazarla para despedirla.

_Si._

_Todo estará bien primita, ya lo veras. Darien es un hombre muy fuerte._

_Gracias._

Se despidieron de toda la familia y subieron al auto.

Serena quería llorar pero debía ser fuerte por Darien, no la podía ver triste. Ella debía apoyarlo y ser fuerte por los dos.

_Te encantara el lugar al que vamos, es el paraíso. _Dijo el pelinegro visiblemente animado, si esos días que pasaría con Serena estaban destinados a ser los últimos de su vida estaba decidido a aprovechar cada segundo. Él la besó, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo y aprovecharía cada oportunidad.

**S&D**

Serena estaba parada frente al mar contemplando su belleza, todo el lugar era hermoso. Darien no se había equivocado al decir que el lugar era el paraíso. Se habían hospedado en una lujosa cabaña en alguna isla del Caribe, todo era hermoso.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos levantarla del suelo lo único que pudo hacer fue rodear el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos.

_Hora de ir a nadar._

_Darien. _Dijo la rubia tratando de que sonara a reproche pero su sonrisa la traiciono.

El pelinegro se fue adentrando poco a poco en el mar, el agua refrescaba la piel ya que habían pasado un rato tirados bajo el sol. Cuando el agua le llego arriba de la cintura soltó cuidadosamente a la rubia dejándola de pie frente a él.

_Te amo pequeña._

Serena sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. _Te amo Darien Shields._

Nadaron en el mar azul y después regresaron a tirarse bajo el sol. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de la operación de Darien, no querían romper el encanto, estaban en el paraíso y por unos cuantos días se olvidarían de todo.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a la isla y esa era su última noche en el lugar, Darien contemplaba a la mujer que dormía a su lado, tenía miedo Darien Shields, tenía miedo de perder a esa maravillosa mujer por la que había esperado tanto tiempo, que cruel podía ser la vida, en un instante te daba todo y al siguiente te lo quitaba. Se podría decir que él lo tenía todo, era joven, exitoso y rico pero ahora la parte más importante le estaba fallando su salud. Él lo quería todo a lado de esa hermosa mujer, hijos, familia, un hogar, envejecer a su lado y ahora se preguntaba si llegaría a tener todo aquello. El doctor no le había dado esperanza de que todo saldría bien pero él no se quería confiar, sabía que ese tipo de operaciones era muy delicada y que si algo llegaba a salir mal el ya no sería el mismo aunque por otro lado sabia que la medicina estaba muy avanzada y que los milagros ocurrían.

Pensó en sus padres, como les iba a dar semejante noticia. Seguro su madre lo regañaría por no atenderse a tiempo, se preocuparía y lloraría, su padre sin duda trataría se ser fuerte pero estaría tan preocupado como su madre. Rei su hermanita latosa, sería su deber consolar a la familia si algo le llegase a pasar.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y que alistar al llegar a casa, llamaría a su abogado y revisaría algunas cosas con Andrew.

_Darien._

_Aquí estoy pequeña, ¿qué pasa?_

_Nada. _Serena estaba adormilada pero había despertado de un mal sueño, se acurruco a lado de Darién y el la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ella no dijo una sola palabra pero él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y se escuchaban unos sollozos muy bajitos.

_Tranquila amor, todo estará bien._

_No quiero perderte._

_No me vas a perder, pase lo que pase siempre estaré aquí. _Dijo poniendo la mano en el pecho de la rubia justo donde se encuentra el corazón.

_No Darien, yo te quiero aquí conmigo, a mi lado. No quiero quedarme sola._

_No estarás sola, tendrás a mi familia y a tus amigas._

_Pero ya no te tendré a ti._

_Amor aun no sabemos qué pasará, el doctor confía en que todo saldrá bien ya verás que nada malo me pasara._

_¿Puedo acompañarte al médico ahora que regresemos a casa?_

_Claro que sí, ya verás que cuando conozcas al doctor Helios te darás cuenta de que es una eminencia en su campo._

_Darien, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?_

_Si pequeña,dime._

_Pase lo que pase nunca más me ocultes algo y mucho menos cuando tenga que ver con tu salud._

_Te lo prometo. Ahora duerme un poco más que nos espera un largo viaje._

Serena se quedo dormida sobre su pecho y a él el sueño lo venció un poco después que a ella. No quería pensar solo quería dormir.

Despertó sintiendo unas pequeñas manos recorrer su torso.

_¿Qué haces amor?_

_Te acaricio. _Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

Darien se giro y aprisiono el pequeño cuerpo con el suyo, beso sus labios lentamente y luego sus labios vagaron por el delicado cuello y así continúo besando cada rincón de aquel cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

Le haría el amor a su pequeña rubia hasta que el sol saliera, disfrutaría cada rincón de ese cuerpo que para él era el paraíso, le denostaría con cada beso y cada caricia lo mucho que la amaba. Por esa noche se olvidaría de todo lo que pudiera pasar y solo serían Serena y Darien, no existiría nada más que ellos.

_Te amo Serena._

**N/A:**

Espero que no me odien mucho por no actualizar en tano tiempo, esta historia está a punto de legar a su fin así que por favor déjenme saber que piensan para mí es muy importante su opinión.

Un capítulo más y se termina, espero que hasta ahora esta historia haya sido de su agrado. Para mí ha sido un placer compartirla con ustedes.

Saludos!

TrisChiba.


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: Quiero dar las gracias a todas ustedes por seguir esta historia y llegar hasta el final, gracias por la paciencia y los ánimos que me brindaron para continuar. Bueno aquí está el final de Descubriendo.

**Capitulo 14**

La tensión se estaba apoderando de la habitación, solo esperaban a Rei para que Darién les diera la noticia acerca de su enfermedad. A Serena los minutos se le hacían eternos, todo parecía tan irreal, no podía estar sentada por eso se encontraba de pie a lado del pelinegro.

_Disculpen, me toco algo de tráfico y eso me retraso._ Llego diciendo Rei pero al notar lo tenso del ambiente la sonrisa se borro la sonrisa de su rostro. _¿Qué sucede?_

_Nada hermanita, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles. _El tono de Darién era serio y se le notaba nervioso.

_Pues no nos hagas esperar más hijo. _Endimión conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabia que no serían buenas noticias.

_Iré directo al punto, tengo un tumor en el cerebro y me operaran mañana. _

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Gea sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y Rei por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras.

_¿Cuál es el diagnostico? ¿Es grave? ¿A eso se debían tus dolores de cabeza? _Endimión pregunto.

_Si el tumor es el causante, el doctor dice que afortunadamente la ubicación del tumor no toca algún punto importante y que las probabilidades del éxito de la operación son muy altas._

_¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes mi niño? _A Gaia se le quebró la voz y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

_Madre no llores. _Darién se levanto de su lugar para ir a lado de Gaia, en cuanto se acerco la abrazo fuertemente, tenía miedo pero tenía que ser fuerte para no preocupar a su familia, Rei se unió al abrazo. _Tranquilas verán que todo saldrá bien. Ahora vamos al comedor que le he pedido a Luna que prepare una deliciosa comida._

_Hermanito como crees que vamos a querer probar bocado después de esta noticia._

_¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a dar un paseo? _Pregunto Serena no muy segura de que aceptarían su propuesta.

_Sí, creo que el paseo es buena idea. _Respondió Gaia.

_Podemos ir de compras todos juntos como solíamos hacer. _Sugirió Rei.

_Buena idea, yo manejo como en los viejos tiempos. _Dijo Endimión.

Todos trataron de levantar el ánimo para no preocupar al pelinegro, ese día lo harían especial y lo pasarían lo mejor posible.

**S&D**

La familia Shields se encontraba reunida en el hospital en la habitación de Darién, todos se mostraban sonrientes, Andrew estaba bromeando y molestando a su primo.

Serena aunque se mostraba tranquila la verdad era que los nervios se la estaban comiendo, en el momento en que entraron las enfermeras con la camilla sintió su estomago dar miles de vueltas en un segundo.

_¿Está listo señor Shields? _Pregunto una enfermera muy amablemente.

_Si._

_¿Lo puedo acompañar? _Titubeo un poco la rubia al preguntar.

_Claro señora Shields, aunque solo nos podrá acompañar hasta la puerta del quirófano._

_Si está bien, gracias. _

Darién se acomodo en la camilla e iniciaron la marcha rumbo a quirófano, Serena iba a lado de la camilla y el pelinegro tomo su mano y le sonrío. Al llegar a la puerta del quirófano Serena sintió sus piernas temblar pero se las arreglo para sonreír.

_¿Nos permite un minuto? _Pidió Darién a la enfermera.

_Claro. _La enfermera cruzo la puerta del quirófano para darle privacidad a la pareja.

_Serena, no quiero que te preocupes verás que todo sale bien. _Ella solo pudo asentir porque sabía que no podría hablar, una lágrima se escapo y el pelinegro la limpio. _No llores mi niña hermosa, verás que no te libras tan fácil de mí._ Darién tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y la besó. _Te amo Serena Tsukino._

_Y yo a ti Darién Shields, te amo tanto. _Se besaron de nuevo y a los pocos segundos de separarse llego la enfermera.

_¿Listo para entrar a quirófano señor Shields?_

_Listo._

Darién le sonrío una vez más a su esposa y la enfermera empujo la camilla para entrar al quirófano. Serena vio las puertas cerrarse y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien.

**S&D**

Serena se encontraba sentada en una banca en St. James's Park, habían pasado dos años de la operación de Darién y muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces. Había aprendido a valorar la vida y a disfrutar cada segundo de esta, también había aprendido a prestar más atención a su salud, esa era la razón por la cual estaba sentada en esa banca acababa de recoger unos estudios y moría de ganas por mostrar el resultado pero tenía que esperar un poco más.

_Serena. _Ella giro en dirección a la voz y sonrío.

Espero pacientemente a que el propietario de la voz tomara asiento a su lado.

_¿Qué sucede estas bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora? _La voz tenía un dejo de preocupación.

Serena últimamente se sentía muy cansada incluso se desmayo una vez así que había que verificar que no fuera nada grave. La rubia solo sonrío y estiro la mano para entregar el sobre, este fue abierto de inmediato y unos ojos azul profundo leyeron detenidamente el resultado.

_¿Esto significa que? _ Pregunto el ojiazul.

_Que vamos a ser papás Darién. _Dijo la rubia tratando de no gritar aunque la verdad era una noticia tan maravillosa que necesitaba gritarla a los cuatro vientos.

El pelinegro se levanto de su asiento y levanto a Serena para poder abrazarla, la tomo en sus brazos y dio un par de vueltas pero luego recordó que tal vez no era buena idea y puso de nuevo a la rubia en tierra firme y la besó,

_Esta es una noticia maravillosa pequeña, debemos informarle inmediatamente a mis padres y a todo mundo._

_Amor, calma. ¿Podríamos informarles dentro de un mes más? Solo para estar seguros._

_Está bien. _Darién había puesto cara de niñito regañado con puchero incluido pero sabía que era buena idea._ Bueno, bueno pero eso lo tenemos que festejar tu y yo. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_

_¿Podemos ir por un postre y luego al London Eye?_

_Lo que pida mi niña hermosa._

**S&D**

7 meses después…

_Vamos señora Shields un poco más y este bebe estará con usted. _Animaba una enfermera a Serena.

La rubia se encontraba agotada pero hasta ahora todo iba muy bien así que solo un esfuerzo más y tendría a su bebita junto a ella.

_Vamos amor solo un poco más. _Darién estaba a su lado tratando de ayudar en lo que pudiera y se preguntaba cómo es que las mujeres podías pasar por algo así.

_Ya está aquí una hermosa niña. _La enfermera puso a la bebe sobre el pecho de Serena.

Darién se acerco y beso a Serena para después depositar un tierno beso en la cabecita de su pequeña. _Bienvenida a la familia, eres tan hermosa como tu mamá._

**S&D**

Había pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Sofía y se encontraban afuera en el jardín sentados en el columpio, el pelinegro era el encargado de balancear el columpio mientras que Serena estaba recargada en su pecho sosteniendo a su hija que recién se había quedado dormida.

_Gracias Serena._

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Por darme esta hermosa familia._

_Al contrario Darién Shields, gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz y darme la familia que nunca tuve. Te amo._

Darién beso a Serena y en silencio prometió cuidary proteger a su familia, así como hacer feliz cada día a esa pequeña rubia que lo tenía encantado.

Fin.

N/A:

¿Qué les pareció el final? De ningún modo iba a permitir que le pasara algo a Darién, solo era para hacer más emocionante la historia.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, ya saben que para mí es muy importante saber lo que piensan aquí que dejen muchos reviews por favor para saber su opinión.

¡GRACIAS!

TrisChiba.


End file.
